Behind The Wall
by Kyoyama Daphne
Summary: He is a prisoner who has been chained his whole life simply for what he is. She is a poet looked down upon by her entire family, searching for peace. They both sought freedom; but instead found love behind the wall. Inuyasha&Kagome AU
1. Half Breed

**BEHIND THE WALL**

**Inuyasha & Kagome**

…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and co. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Though I own the plot of this story.

**Rated: T **(Warning: Language and Violance)

…

**Summary**_**: He is a prisoner who has been chained his whole life simply for who he is. She is a poet looked down upon by her entire family, searching for peace. They both sought freedom; but instead found love behind the wall.**_

_**...**_

**Chapter 1**

…

Inuyasha's POV

…

"Hey half breed! Get your furry ass over here!" a brawny man called from across the room. I ignored him.

Half breed.

That was what I had been called from the moment I had set foot in this forsaken place. Why? I didn't even know. My whole life I had wondered what was so bad about half demons. We were considered a danger to the community. Apparently, we were _so dangerous _that the government had to station us – well, me since I was the only one they could get their hands on – on the other side of the wall.

Insidious bastards.

As if imprisoning me would do them any good. I hadn't done anything wrong. It wasn't like I had chose to be half demon. Did they think I had walked into an office and said "Oh yeah, I'd like a demon for a father and a human for a mother!". Hell no.

It had been six years since I had been dragged out here; I had been just a kid back then, I couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't like there was anything _anyone _could do when a dozen men with guns started to run towards you.

I didn't care much anyway. My life was already crap before I came here, the wall was only a small addition to the messed up life I had.

"Hey. _Half breed. _I told you to come. Here." The man yelled again, emphasizing each word. I chose to ignore him once more. He wasn't worth the effort. If I got up now, I would get the usual. The man would aim any insult at me; then beat me up. Then a couple others would join in just for the hell of it.

The usual.

"Hey half breed–"

"HEY HALF WHIT! I bellowed, suppressing his voice in an instant. "I ain't gonna come!"

Wrong move.

The man looked at me with narrowed eyes, clearly annoyed. I saw him exchange glances with some of the people sitting around him; before he got up.

This was bad. Most people wouldn't waste time getting up around here unless they had something _very _important to do; and this meat sack's intentions were blatantly shown. His hands balled into fists as he approached me.

I was ready for the pain. I was used to it.

There was no point in hitting back. If I did, I would be taken down to _the rooms _and I'd much rather endure this pain than that. Most people didn't come out when they went in. I suspected they would add in a few extras for a "half breed" like me. I had no chance of survival in there.

The blow came fast. I felt my jaw disconnect as the man's massive fist made contact. I gritted my teeth and waited for the pain to pass by; but instead felt somebody kick my stomach. The air was blown out of my lungs as I crippled to the ground, hissing in pain.

Someone pulled me up by the hair and threw me against the wall.

"Next time someone tells you to come, you come." He snarled, before throwing me back down and stomping away.

I wanted to escape.

I wanted to leave this fucking place forever and never come back.

I wanted the pain to end.

But I couldn't.

Once you were placed in the Shikon camps you were in them for life. There was no opening in the wall, as far as I knew. The only entrance was the main entrance, where the new inmates were brought through; and that place was so heavily guarded an army couldn't break through, let alone me.

All I was good for was laying on the floor in a mess of blood and bruises.

Pathetic. That was how you would describe me. Simply pathetic.

I blamed _them. _Every fucking person in this world was yet another addition to my suffering; and I hated them all.

I stared up at the ceiling, tracing the cracks that had developed over the years; mostly the result of chairs and tables thrown at each other. I seemed to be a popular target for flying furniture…

I stumbled to my feet and walked over to my cot at the far corner of the room. There were no windows in the room, and it was stuffy and hot. It bordered on unbearable in the summer when the sun almost burned through the walls… At least we were allowed to step out into the "garden" as they liked to call it; which was pretty much only a pile of dirt, twigs and dead trees. Oh well, it was better than nothing.

I was used to it, really. I had spent more than half of my life behind the wall; simply because of my demon heritage.

Frankly, I didn't get it. I didn't understand why everyone hated me so much. I recalled my mother saying it was because I was different. She had always told me people were intimidated by things other than themselves; and it would often turn into fear.

She had been right.

They _did _hate me.

And the feeling was mutual, I hated them too.

Though sometimes I wondered what my life could have been like if they _didn't _hate me… The thought was too distant.

I knew it was useless to dream. Being loved was an unattainable goal for me. That choice just didn't exist.

And I didn't care.

..

..

/a.n./ So here's the first chapter. The next will be in Kagome's POV… This fic is gonna be pretty long so stay tuned! R&R!


	2. Words Of A Poet

**Chapter 2**

_Kagome's POV_

The table was silent except for the clatter of silverware against porcelain. Dinner had always been eventless, but today an uncomfortable silence hung over the house. This happened every time I ate at my parents' house.

Ah yes my perfect family...

My brother Souta was already pre-accepted into a medical school in Zurich, even though he was still in high school. My parent were both lawyers, and lead a quite successful business incorporation. My sister Sango was an architect; and currently on the verge of finishing the plans for a massive museum she had designed.

And I... Well, I was the poet.

I didn't have a billion dollar business; I didn't own a billion dollar project and I wasn't a kid genius.

Nope, I was Kagome Higurashi: the _almost_ free poet.

"Kagome dear, how is...umm..work going?" asked my mother, clearly out of courtesy. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Sango trying to suppress a giggle that came out anyway.

"It's going fine." I said, a slight edge creeping into my tone, so she let the subject drop. My father on the other hand wasn't convinced.

"Maybe you would consider working at the law firm for a while until…you know...you get _things settled_..."

I glowered at him.

"Things are perfectly settled, thank you very much."

I hated how they looked down upon me. I was just fine! I had a job, and I was managing alright... They didn't need to treat me like some worthless kid who couldn't hold up on her own.  
>I played around with the food left on my plate as the rest of my family talked animatedly about something I didn't care enough to listen to. All I wanted to do was find somewhere peaceful to write where I wouldn't have to cope with my family's constant nagging. Realizing I didn't have anything else to do, I decided to listen in on the conversation.<br>"- and he said his brother wanted to work guarding the wall!" Sango was saying. "Can't imagine why anyone would want to do that... That place is dangerous, not to mention creepy..." She added, shuddering. "I mean, there's a reason nobody goes anywhere near it, there's just something about that place that just nerve wrecking..." She said, her lips turning down into a frown.

_The wall, huh?_ Maybe that was my escape.

The government sent all the criminals to the Shikon camps beyond a wall at the border; as to keep the community safer. It was downright impossible to escape from there. Once you were in, there was no getting out. There would be nobody around the edge of the wall; where the forest opened into a semi-dried meadow. I would be able to write all I wanted. It sounded like a plan to me...

Yes, I would try the wall tomorrow.

Driving down the unfamiliar road, I realized Sango had been correct after all… The place really was deserted. All the better…

A thick forest had grown around the area; hiding the wall from the rest of the city. I didn't realize I was clutching the steering wheel so tight until I looked down and saw my knuckles had blanched. The complete solitude had made me inadvertently panicky. I wondered if I would be able to concentrate at all.

Nobody had bothered to construct a parking lot, so I resided in stopping the end of the road. I doubted anyone would come after me. Only few people were so crazy…

Taking my backpack with me, I jumped out of the car and walked towards the edge of the wall. The main stones were absolutely colossal; and were accompanied by a series of small ones every now and then. I wondered how the people on the other side felt about being imprisoned in a place where there was no escape – for life.

The idea made me cold. It was a horrible faith indeed. I shook my head vigorously, aiming to get rid the sudden images plaguing my mind. Who knew what kind of brutality went on the other side. With that big mass of criminals all stationed in one place; I could only imagine what life could be like in at the camps – it was something I definitely didn't even like to think about…

I plopped down on the ground and lay my back against a large stone. Closing my eyes, I tried to enjoy the crisp air surrounding me. It was somehow different from the air of the city – pure, and clean. It wasn't marred by any other scent… It was just so peaceful here, the fact that I was standing just a couple of feet away from probably the most dangerous criminals flew out of my mind easily. I found myself simply staring at the scenery at times…

I stared at my backpack for a second, before pulling out a blank piece of paper and a pen. This was what I had come here for…

Chewing on my lip, I stared at the piece of paper laying on the ground for a second longer. Inspiration wasn't hard to find.

…

_A prisoner of my own self_

_Though I never chose to be_

_Bound by a chain I chose to weave_

_A chain they never see_

…

_I am what I chose to be_

_A poet, I fought_

_And ran down distant roads alone_

_For the sweet freedom I sought_

…

_No place among others_

_No air I'm allowed to breath_

_But I'll keep my chin high_

_Until the moment I succeed_

…

_Waiting eagerly for someone_

_Someone who will understand_

_So until I find him,_

_I'll wear my heart on my hand_

…

I stared down at the paper and felt a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

This was me.

I looked up at the darkening sky and sighed. Time really flew when I was doing something I liked to do. That would explain why dinner had seemed endless…

I stood up, brushing the dirt off the seat of my jeans and turned to face the massive stones. Then suddenly, I felt compelled to do something that was probably the stupidest thing I could ever do.

I neatly folded the paper in my hand and walked over to the wall; searching for a loose stone among the small ones. After a small while, I hit one that wobbled slightly. I figured it wouldn't be hard to take it out, with a little bit of effort.

A couple of pulls and it was on the ground. I delicately put the paper in the hole left behind; then squeezed the rock back in place.

Maybe someday somebody would find it and smile…

As I drove away down the same road; I watched the wall shrink in my rearview mirror, and grinned.

It wasn't all that bad on this side.

…

…

_**/a.n./ I'm so glad I finally got this out! I've been toying with the idea for a while now.. I'm not much of a poet but I hope that was alright Reviews highly appreciated!**_


	3. For Now

**Chapter 3**

…

_Inuyasha's POV_

…

My head throbbed badly and my ribs felt like they were cutting into my lungs. This time I hadn't been so lucky. Not that it was any different from my _normal _condition; just a little worse. I would definitely prefer living on the streets alone; like I had done so many years ago, than being beaten up each time I dared to open my mouth.

"_Hey half breed!" _

The man's voice echoed in my head, over and over again…

"_Hey half breed!" _

"_Hey half breed!" _

"_Hey half breed!" _

That so of a bitch.

I wouldn't mind punching the daylights out of that bastard. Though the exceptional amount of alcohol consumption and the probable past overdoses of drugs would probably do him in faster than my fists. I would wear a big wide grin the day I would see him being dragged out of the camp and thrown into some random hole outside.

I would definitely enjoy seeing that.

Maybe I was just being cruel, or maybe the years of time wasted here had gotten to my head, but I liked seeing people in pain. I liked seeing that needy, agonized expression they held when they knew they were close to death. It was like taking revenge on all the people who had hurt me. Basically, it was revenge on the world. And I loved every fucking moment of it.

Yeah, I was a sadistic maniac. So what? It wasn't not like I had chosen to be this way, they had _made _me this way. They had forced me to hate everything and everyone. They had forced me to be the arrogant psychopath I was now. It wasn't something that bothered me; in fact I enjoyed it.

What was the point of acting nice? I was stuck in this fucking place for life, what did it matter if I was good or bad? I didn't have a future outside; I was stuck here, and my only job was to be used as a target. Nothing more.

I twisted my lips to the side and grimaced. Thinking about my life had made me realize just how pathetic I really was. Useless. Pointless. Aimless.

Pathetic.

I had no purpose in life. Nobody would care, hell nobody would even _notice _if I died. Everyone here was lost in their own misery. Some turned the anger out, and attacked everyone and anyone who came in their way. Some turned it inward and drove themselves mad. Some couldn't take it and ended up killing themselves. I had seen, countless times, people being dragged out of the camp and thrown out into some unknown location. I had seen people simply stare at the wall for hours, unmoving. I had seen people been dragged away without being dead, but never coming back in. Killed.

The Shikon camps couldn't exactly be called "forgiving". If you did something they didn't approve of, you would either be killed, or tortured so bad you would wish you were dead. If you were lucky, you would live an inconspicuous life in silence and die of old age. Rarely anyone made it that far. Since all the inhabitants were criminals, or "worthless half demons" like me; nobody really lasted for so long. The majority would do something stupid and end up dead one way or another.

I hoped I wouldn't be one of them. I enjoyed the pain of people who caused me pain. I hated the suffering. But I was sentenced to a life of pain; and there was nothing I could do about it. At least, not that I knew of.

The air in the room reeked of sweat, smoke and alcohol; it was driving me mad. Only ten more minutes, then I'd be able to walk out of the room and into the "garden". Clean air seemed like only a myth right now…

The clock ticked by sluggishly; mocking me. I watched as the handle turned over and over again.

5 minutes….4 minutes…3 minutes….2 minutes…

1 minute…

A buzzer went off, signaling my escape. I bolted out the door before anyone else could even register what they had heard. Sharp pains shot down my legs with each step I took, but I ignored them. All I wanted to do was be able to breathe again.

The sky had darkened fast, courtesy of the approaching winter; and I was grateful for it. There was no moon tonight; but the stars were clearly visible. Dots of shimmering silver were scattered across midnight blue; providing enough light for me to find my way to the edge of the wall. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes.

Just being out of that room felt like being on the other side. I imagined what it would be like o be free again; to be able to walk around as I wished. Maybe I would have a house, maybe even a car. I would have a job, and a family-…

I cut that though short. My parents were both dead. The idea that I could start a family on my own was appealing, but simply a fairytale. I was different. Too different.

That simple fact managed to put a lump in my throat. The fact that I had lost the only family I had ever had saddened me. The fact that I would never be able to have another one was downright painful. I didn't want to think I would spend the rest of my life in solitude; but the hope of a family I had once dreamt of was evanescent. One day, it would completely dissolve into nothingness.

And somehow, I was okay with that.

I supposed I had grown use to it over the years. I had had enough time to accept it; and though unwillingly, embrace it.

I stared up at the wall and tried to follow up to the ledge. I considered climbing, but realized it would be impossible to escape. Jumping would be easy enough, but after that… I wasn't so sure I would be able to run away so easily.

The guards. The guards would run after me. I might have strong legs, but they had guns. One shot and I would be flat on the ground. Then I would share the same faith as many other assassins. Shot. Killed. Then thrown into a random hole.

Well, at least I would have died with a purpose…

Pathetic.

I ran my hand across the rough surface of a stone and sighed. This was as close as I would get to the other side.

For now.

Only a couple of feet away lay freedom; unattainable. So close, yet so far away. All I had to do was accept it.

For now.

_**/a.n./ I hope you liked that! More chapters to come soon! Also, please check my poll for the new chapters of Fukuzatsuna Ai; its on my profile.. Thanks!**_


	4. Someone

Chapter 4

Kagome's POV

…

I slammed the car door shut and walked down the familiar paths that lead to the meadow. I didn't know why, but I had been coming here more often lately; mostly when I had an argument with my family, which pretty much meant every day. They didn't accept me, so I wouldn't bother to accept them. One day.. One day I would prove them wrong. One day I would surpass all of them and show I was worth something.

My hands were still clenched into fists, knuckles blanched. I pushed them into my jacket's pockets so as not to see them shake. I didn't like to see myself weak. I wanted to know I was strong, stronger than _them. _

I supposed in a way I was. I wasn't like the rest of my relatives. They depended on their businesses. They couldn't live without money stacked in their bank accounts and designer clothes lined up in their closets. I depended on myself, and only myself. My parents probably wouldn't last one day if their company broke. I couldn't care less. Expensive houses and fine jewelry didn't interest me that much. Sometimes I thought my mother and sister resembled raccoons, with the way they jumped at any and every shiny object they saw. I knew I would never be like that… God forbid.

Maybe I had been born into the wrong family; mixed at birth or something. Yep, that sounded just about right… My real family couldn't be this. No, I didn't want to believe it.

I sat down on the grass and sighed. What difference did it make? I was stuck with this family whether it was real or fake. I just wished I wasn't…

Wishes do come true? Bullshit. It was nothing more than a delusional fairytale. If I wanted something to happen; I would have to work for it. A simple fact.

The air was getting colder, the temperature gradually dropping… Oh look, the temperature was drawing parallels with my mood!

I laughed, but the laugh lacked humor. It was bitter and cold. Well, it was better than nothing. It had always been nothing lately; and it was nice to hear a laugh; forced or not.

Looking up at the wall, I wondered if anyone else was on the other side, sitting alone in misery. Maybe there was someone else that felt out of place over there. Not everyone in there was bad… some were simply imprisoned for being at the wrong place at the wrong time; they didn't have any blood on their hands, yet they were trapped in the camps against their will.

I supposed I wasn't much different from them… I was also living in my personal kind of prison; simply for being myself. What a life to live...

I picked up a pebble and flung it against the wall; watching it hit a rock then tumble down to the ground with a small puff of gray dust. I threw another and watched it fall this time taking a few smaller pebbles along with it, then another, and another…

It was strangely calming, like I was taking all my anger out on the stones. I aimed for a tree branch close to the top, missing it with only a couple of inches. I threw another rock at the same place. This time I had aimed too high, and the stone passed to the other side of the wall.

Panic radiated through my body for a split second. What if it hit a guard and they came looking for me? I didn't even know if it was legal for me to be this close to the wall. Everyone just stayed away from it so I had never been able to determine if it was by choice or by law. Nobody seemed to notice the pebble, and if they did, they ignored it. Or maybe it was a norm for rocks to come flying down on you on the other side. I threw another one and watched it pass over the wall. A small clunk indicated its fall a moment later. It was hard to follow the rock with my eyes; but just trying to see it became a game. I flung another rock, watching it zoom through the air before flying to the other side. I repeated the same process a couple more times before finally giving up. If somebody was out there, they would have noticed by now.

Letting my arm drop, I slumped my shoulders in defeat. I guess I really _was _alone after all…

I started to walk back to my car when I felt something hit my shoulder.

A rock.

I whipped around and looked at the meadow. It was completely empty. Then I saw another small rock flying past the wall and landing amidst the grass. Another flew past me and landed somewhere behind a tree. Whoever was throwing them had a good arm, that much I could decipher.

Another gray clump landed right in front of my feet and I sighed. Picking it up; I examined the rock closely; hoping to find some sort of message in it that refused to show itself.

There was only one message hidden in the rock.

There was someone on the other side.

And that someone knew I was here.

…

…

…

_**/Sorry for the gap between chapters but I'm really really busy these days… Be sure to visit my poll to decide on the next chapter of Fukuzatsuna Ai! /**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	5. Taunting

/a.n./ I'd like to give a thanks to the people who reviewed and favorited this story: **inuluvskags1, DeathxNotexLover, Random Tigerz of Lily, CSIalchemist, jazzy j, Funny-Luv200, petpeeves12, mangolover31993, RAINRAIN9 **and ** kissandtell12. **Thanks guys! So here's Chapter 5, Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

I tossed the small object back and forth between my hands, trying to follow it with my eyes in an effort to entertain myself. It fit perfectly in the palm of my hand, thus it was easy to catch. Finally letting it drop onto my chest, I studied it carefully. It didn't look any different from any other rock to damn to me but what did I know? Maybe it was special... Then again, maybe not.

Her scent was still present on the pebble. The same scent I had picked up when I was out in the garden last night. It was light and fragrant, soothing. I brought the pebble close to my nose and took another whiff. I liked her scent, whoever she was.

In the far corner of the room, people were herded around something I could not see, and didn't care enough to ask about. Shit happened around here. Someone had probably passed out or something. It happened every day. Heaven knows I had passed out a good number of times, mostly because of near fatal blows to the head, sometimes out of hunger when somebody else knocked me out and stole my food… Like I said, shit happened.

All around me, people were talking. Some laughed at their own stupid whit while some shot insults at each other. It was a disorienting crowd, to say the least. There had never been much unity around here. The only thing people shared was the air they breathed. They probably wouldn't, if they had the chance; not that I could blame them. When your soul mission was survival, you tended to get pretty selfish.

I was rather happy that my cot was in the far corner of the room. It was almost like I was isolated from the rest of the crowd. I really wasn't that keen to be amidst that angry mob, they probably didn't want me there either. Around here, this was what we called compromise.

A bang echoed though the room, disrupting my half dazed string of thoughts. I propped myself on my elbow and tried to see through the crowd to the cause of the ruckus. Two men, clad in black and carrying heavy guns, had emerged into the room with equally blank expressions on their faces. Now this, I had to admit, intrigued me. The guards usually didn't bother to come in here; unless they were assigned to take someone down to the rooms.

Who was the lucky guy this time?

I walked over lazily to the spot in which the rest of the crowd was gathered at. I was tall enough to see what was in the middle; and what I saw made me smirk.

The meat sack was dead.

The man that had almost dislocated my jaw was now sprawled awkwardly across the floor, his arm bent unnaturally. His eyes were blank and staring, dead. Blood oozed down his mouth, and splashed onto another gash in his shoulder, closely followed by a purplish bruise. A man was standing behind him, trying to hide a smirk. His fists were covered in blood, his robes disheveled and his brow split; but his condition was nothing compared to the meat sack's.

For some reason, I felt the urge to hug him; and that was really saying something. I pushed through the gawking crowd and approached the dead man. As sick as it sounded, it was somehow comforting to stare at him in this state. Knowing the remaining ounce of life in him was gradually fading away; admittedly made we want to laugh.

One of the guards took the brawn by the arm and began to drag him towards the exit. "Serves him right." I muttered to the floor, trying desperately to hide the wide grin that was creeping onto my face. The other guard turned around abruptly and glared at me.

"Serves him right, huh mutt? You say it _serves him right_?"

I huffed in response and ignored the question.

Bad move.

I felt him yank me by the hair and pull me along with the killer.

"Well then I guess you wouldn't mind sharing the punishment." The guard spat, as he pulled me through the door, and into the dark corridor.

.

~x~x~x~x~

.

The two guards parted ways at an intersection; one dragging the corpse out of the building to throw in a random hole; and the other… well, I had absolutely no idea where we were headed. I hadn't spent much time wandering around the corridors in my time here. The only one I knew was the one that lead to the "garden". This one was darker, there was hardly any lighting and I wondered how the guard could walk so effortlessly when even I was having trouble finding my steps; despite having better vision than humans.

I guessed that he had been walking up and down this path for such a long time he had it memorized. What was at the end of it?

The killer was being dragged alongside me, and from the looks of it, he wasn't in any fit shape to speak. His hands were clutched so tight I imagined he'd have difficulty unclasping them once his anger was over.

A distant scream echoed down the corridor, and then it hit me.

Why hadn't I thought of it before? I knew exactly where we were headed, in theory.

Cold ran through my body at the sudden realization of my destination. Probably my _final _destination. We were going to _the rooms. _

A flicker of light was now visible in the distance; it grew brighter as we approached the unknown source. The corridor opened up into a wide room with multiple doors. I suspected the doors opened to _the rooms. _Ah hell. They were going to torture us.

Before I could even register what was happening, I felt a small sting in my neck. Then everything went black.

.

~x~x~x~x~

.

It was dark. Completely dark. And I was alone. I searched my surroundings, hoping to see something, or someone; but nothing appeared. I tried calling out for someone; but my voice had disappeared. I couldn't shout, I couldn't speak, I couldn't see.

It was as if all my senses had been cut off; and I was alone in the darkness.

The silence was disturbing; as if it was mocking me, telling me I would always be alone in this world. Maybe the darkness was right.

No.

That was what they wanted me to think. They wanted the desperation to take over me; they wanted the hopelessness to drive me mad. I wouldn't give in, _couldn't _give in… At least I hoped I wouldn't

"_Half breed!" _ A distant voice hissed. I jerked up and looked around, but again, I saw nothing.

"_Your nothing but a pathetic half demon.. There's no place for you in this world." _ The voice continued, taunting me.

"_Why don't you just go ahead and die, Inuyasha? Nobody wants you, nobody _needs _you.. Let go and leave the world in peace…" _the invisible voice whispered, with that harsh, menacing tone.

"_You are nobody… nobody cares if you die… Let go Inuyasha. Let go of your life and make the people happy…"_

"_Give up."_

"_Let go."_

"_Give up."_

The voice kept speaking, and it was impossible not to hear. I tried covering my ears, but my arms were frozen. I couldn't move. The voice kept taunting me, telling me to give up on life; and for a split second I thought of obeying it.

My knees began to shake as I felt the sting of tears burn my eyes for the first time in years. The voice was painfully right. Nobody would care…

"Please… Please stop… Please…" I sobbed as the voice got louder, now screaming in my ears.

"_Give up!"_

Then the darkness faded away.

I was sprawled across the cold concrete floor of the room, looking up at the ceiling. The bright fluorescent lights made my eyes water, and I hissed in pain.

"You're a weak one aren't you?" a cold voice said from behind me. I didn't have the energy to turn around and see who it was.

"Get up and get the fuck out of here." He said, clearly annoyed. I felt someone yank me up by the arm. And pull me back into the corridor. I stumbled along the way mindlessly as the guard pulled me through the pathway, the more accurate term would probably be _dragged _me down the paths…

The familiar scent of sweat and alcohol hit my nose before I could register where I was. The door opened with a creek and the man pushed me through so hard I dropped face down on the floor. A couple of men chuckled as I tried to get up, only to fall back down again.

What had just happened to me?


	6. Newcomer

**Chapter 6**

…

…

The veil slowly lifted from my mind and I felt consciousness flooding back to me piece by piece. I was relieved when I could sense the sounds and smells of the familiar room once more. The ringing in my ears had dulled down to a volume where I could ignore them, but the ache in my head was nowhere near gone. I must have been lying motionless for quite some time, because my limbs where all sore. I thought of just laying there for a while, eyes closed.

"Glad to see you're finally coming around." A slightly familiar voice said.

I tried to remember where I had heard that voice before, but no one came to mind. I had probably just heard him while observing my other inmates. I couldn't register anything special about him. A small peek at his face proved me wrong.

It was him. The killer.

I was momentarily relieved that it wasn't some other giant who came here to smash by head back into unconsciousness right after I awoke; but simply having someone watching me still made me uneasy, still. I glanced at his face briefly. His eye was still puffy, and the side of his head was covered in dried blood from the meat sack's earlier assaults; but somehow his expression softened it all. He wasn't scowling at me, nor glaring. He was smiling. Not a smirk, like most of the other inmates gave me right before they punched the air out of my lungs; he had a genuine smile plastered on his battered face. It looked ironic; having cuts and bruises all over your face but still smiling like it was the happiest day of your life. I guess I sort of admired him for that. I tried to prop myself up on my cot. _Wait, cot?_

"How did I get here?" I asked him incredulously. He pointed at himself. My eyebrows rose.

"You brought me back to my cot?"

"Well I didn't want to leave you sprawled on the floor. It looked like many people where just looking for an excuse to step on you already…"

Well at least the man had gotten his facts right.

"Um…thanks.. I guess" I muttered. I wasn't really good with thanking people. I hadn't had much practice on it, but I knew the theory.

"You're welcome." he said, his face lighting up like a thousand watt light bulb. I had a feeling all this smiling would eventually start to get on my nerves; but it didn't bother me too much right now. It was actually strangely refreshing to see a smile around here; I'd hang on to that.

"So why are you in this dump?" I asked, mostly out of courtesy, but also because of a bit of curiosity. I hadn't seen him around long before, I suspected he was a newcomer; which would show that he had managed to kill the big guy in his first couple of weeks here; impressive. I imagined he was in for mass murder or something.

"Lechery." Well now that was a shock.

"Just that?"

"Might have gone a bit overboard with it…" he replied idly; as if we were simply talking about what we ate for dinner.

He didn't seem to care much that he was here; he simply accepted it. Better than me, obviously. I despised every second I wasted here; he was determined to make the most of it. The "most" of this place was still pretty bad though. Still… At least he still had that glimmer of hope that I had lost years ago.

"Overboard as in..?"

He shifted his gaze to me and twisted his lips.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know."

I let the subject drop. I wasn't particularly interested in what he had done, just mildly curious.

"You? Why did they put _you _here? You seem pretty harmless…"

I rolled my eyes and pointed at the top of my head; where two perfectly rectangular dog ears were set atop my hair. A knowing gaze crept up upon his face.

"Just that? Nothing else?"

I shrugged. I for one, I still hadn't managed to understand why they saw me as such a big threat; but I had to answer his question in some form or another.

"Apparently, our government has a particular distaste for half demons." I groaned.

"Seems pretty unfair, I mean since you really didn't chose to be like this."

"And you really think they care if it's fair or not?"

He had no answer to that, but I knew in his head he had known the answer all along. They most definitely _don't _care if it's fair or not.

He had no answer to that, but I knew in his head he had known the answer all along. It most definitely _wasn't _fair. You just had to suck it up and learn to live with it. I had been enduring it for a fairly large part of my life; I guess you could say I was almost used to it.

"So, how long have you been here, I really haven't seen you before?"

The man scratched his head and did a quick count with his fingers.

"I think it must have been a little over a week…" he replied; but he was still unsure. "You?"

"Hmph.. About nine years…"

I watched as his eyes grew wide; and his moth fell open. He looked like a fish when he was looking at me like that. I tried hard to suppress a laugh.

"Nine years? Holy shit, that's a long time…" I only shrugged. Yeah, it was a long time. So what? The man shook his head a few times, contemplating my answer.

"Must be hard…"

"Yup."

Well of course it was hard. It used to be harder before. Imagine an eight year old kid stuck amidst a bunch of huge men, watching someone die every other day, almost starving most of the time; freezing at nights and getting pushed around all day. Of course it had been hard. The man looked at my face again. I knew what he saw. He saw eyes that had hardened over the years. He saw a young man that had learned to close himself off from the rest of the world. He saw a "worthless half demon"; he saw me.

"By the way…" he started again. "I never asked what you name was?"

"Inuyasha."

"Well, mine's Miroku." He extended his hand towards me. I watched it, hanging in mid air, waiting to be shaken, but it never was. After about half a minute, he let it drop to his side. An uncomfortable silence now hung around us. Neither of us was looking at each other, at least not directly. I caught every single risked glance he aimed at me. I knew what he was thinking. He was trying to decide what he should do with me, and from the looks of it, he wasn't getting any progress.

The buzzer went off.

As soon as I heard it, I bolted for the door, happy to have an excuse to escape the room. I looked back over my shoulder just as I was about to exit to see a very startled Miroku still sitting by my cot. For a split second, I was actually tempted to go back and keep talking to him, but then a slight breeze from the door brought a familiar scent to my nose, and all I could think of was finding its source.

She was back.

She had returned.

…

…

_/a.n./ So so so sorry for the late update; but life has been hectic recently. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one will be in Kagome's POV._


	7. Promise

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

The wall was a place always feared by anyone outside of it. Nobody would ever come near it under any circumstances. The first time I had sensed this girl right outside the border, I had thought I had simply conjured it up, imagined there was someone there out of desperation. That is, until the pebbles started coming in. Imaginary people couldn't throw rocks. And that was why her return had shocked me so much. I had assumed that she was there out of curiosity, but her return showed she still had some unfinished business with whoever she thought was throwing the pebbles back. It intrigued me in truth, to know that someone was there. Someone relatively normal and not a criminal.

I approached the wall slowly, making my way across the dried twigs and occasional logs. I could see the tops of a couple of trees growing on the other side, and for a second I wondered what it would be like to be encircled with green instead of brown. Even the sky seemed more gray then blue around here, though that was probably the cause of the smoke that rose from a couple of buildings surrounding the camps. I really didn't get why there was smoke at all. Smoke meant fire. Maybe they had run out of holes and had decided to burn the dead. Heaven knew they never bothered heating up the camps.

That was the main reason we feared the winter. Some of us froze to death, others stayed paralyzed for a couple of days or so. It wasn't like I had anyone to sit with and share the limited amount of body heat I had with, though I was less of a loner in that aspect than I was in any else. Almost all of us sat alone on our cots, exchanging rare glances at each other and tried to keep ourselves alive. A guard would come once in a while and drag off a stiff body, then the only sound left would be the evanescent echo of the metal door slamming in place.  
>My string of thoughts disintegrated as the girl's scent got more potent. She was close by, but the wind kept me from sensing her exact location. I guess I would have to try my luck. I picked up a stone and flung it over the top of the wall, hoping she would see it. Then there was the sound of footsteps and something came flying over to me. I picked up the object and peered at it, realizing a moment later that the crumpled mass stuck to the stone was a piece of paper. I plucked it off gently and smoothed it out. A single word was scribbled on the page, but it managed to catch my interest more than anything had in months.<p>

"Hi."

I wanted to write something back, but there was nothing to write with. I dug up a bit of dirt and circled the word "hi" with my soiled hand, making a brown mark around it. Feeling pleased with my idea, I threw it back. I heard a soft giggle and smiled. I had made someone laugh, and I had to admit it was almost a nice feeling.

The rock came soaring back again, and this time a pen was attached to it by a rubber band. I smiled to myself. She was one of the rare people who hadn't given up on me on the first try. I opened the page again, and saw she had written more.

"I'm Kagome"

_Kagome..._ The name had a nice ring to it. Having not written anything in years, the pen felt alien in my hands. My writing was sloppy, but I hoped she understood nevertheless.

"Inuyasha. Why do you bother talking to me?"

I looked at the page before sending it over. Maybe it was a bit harsh, but I wanted to know why this girl was so determined to talk to me. The next stone fell close to my feet. Picking it up, I read the next message slowly.

"You and I are kinda alike. You're stuck on the other side and I'm just stuck on my own."

I wasn't expecting that. I would have thought she was a psycho or something. A mad person who didn't know she was talking to a camp inhabitant.

"What do you mean "stuck on your own? You're free to do whatever you want. You don't have guards poised to kill you at every false move."

This seemed to make her think a little, because a new message didn't arrive for a while. And when it did, it managed to surprise me yet again.

"You don't always need guards to feel chained up. I just don't have a place in this society, and apparently neither do you. I thought you might use a friend."

_A friend?_ She wanted to be _friends_ with me. Idiot.

"You wanna be friends with a fuckin half demon?" I wrote down, and tossed the rock back at her. For some reason I desperately wanted the answer to be yes. But the answer I got was something far beyond the limits of my imagination.

"Definately"

This girl..Kagome... She was different somehow. "Definitely" was not an answer a normal girl would give to that question. It was probably the last answer anyone in their right mind would give. Maybe she really was mentally disoriented, then again maybe she was just naïve. But maybe... Just maybe.. She was a normal person who was nice enough to accompany a mutt.

"Well your choice, but I'm not sure you're family would be happy about it."

The next message came quick.

"My family wouldn't approve anything anyway, so it's not an issue"

That was a shocker. I expected the family of a girl so pure to be the best parents in the world. Maybe not then... It wasn't to first thin I had been wrong about, not by far.

A buzzer went off. Time was up. She must have heard it too because a sigh issued from the spot I knew her to be. Another rock flew across, bearing a fresh page.  
>"I'll be here again tomorrow."<br>I smiled to myself. I was smiling a lot today, and for no tangible reason. Oh well.  
>She would be back, and I would have to hold on to her promise till then.<br>Picking up the rock and paper, I walked back to the building.  
>Just as I was about to enter, I turned around and waved to the wall, earning quite a lot of scrutinizing glances. I knew Kagome wouldn't see it, but maybe she would know - just as she had known I was somehow different - that I had said goodbye, in hopes of a new hello.<p>

.

.

.

/a.n./ Sorry for the late update everyone! Happy new year!


	8. Acceptance

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

I stood in front of the wall motionless; the wind cutting into my flesh, making my face sting. It didn't bother me, it was just an insignificant blip on my screen. I stared at the boulders, imagining I could see through them to the person slowly walking away from me; even though he didn't exactly know who _me_was. Still… I felt oddly lonesome in his absence, and I couldn't quite understand why. It was completely irrational, to feel alone when left by someone who was never next to you in the first place.

My eyes drifted up to gaze at the rim of the wall. I was crazy. Yes, that was pretty much the only explanation I had for myself at this moment. I was a complete lunatic for wanting to meet a criminal. Nothing quite different. People often thought I was crazy.

Maybe it was that forgotten connection, of somehow managing to be so different, even in such a diverse community that made me feel irrationally close to him. So much that I felt his absence so potently right now.

Or maybe I was simply intrigued, because he was out of the ordinary. I would force myself to believe and accept the latter until I could solve it in my head. So for now, I would simply say he was interesting. Nothing more, nothing less. And the lonesomeness was just the same old feeling I had every day, only probably increased by my bad mood due to the rapidly dropping temperature. Yes, that was all. Probably. There was no way of knowing for sure, and honestly I didn't want to waste time on understanding the reasons behind everything I felt. Sometimes you just had to go with the flow without asking why.

This was one of those times.

I turned my back against the wall and walked along the twilit meadow. Even though this place didn't bother me as much as it bothered...well...pretty much everyone else; I was a little reluctant to be here after dark. I walked over to my car and got in.

I watched the wall shrink and eventually disappear in the rear view mirror as I drove past the now familiar thick foliage. Even though the road was meant to be public, it felt like my own secret path to peace, since nobody but me had used it in, apparently the last couple of decades. The route to the main entrance was different, heavily guarded and blatant to anyone not blind; whereas this road was private and harmless, concealed from the eyes of the rest of the world by trees and bushes. I had to say I was glad for it. I wouldn't be happy to answer any questions as to why I was here. Mostly because I wasn't sure I knew myself…

.

…..

.

The city was lively as ever; and driving through the crowded roads of Tokyo was a challenge. At this rate I wouldn't be home for a couple more hours. Perfect. I knew the scenario of my arrival, since it was identical every time. More awkward silence, more probing, more business proposals that would be declined before uttered: The monotonous routine of a family dinner in the Higurashi family.

As I opened the door; I was met by a maid, clad in a black and white uniform, ushering me directly to the dining room. Everyone was already there, and they had made no apparent effort to wait for me. All plates were empty; except for one next to Sango's; which was filled with a pile of food. _Well, I guess that one's mine…. _I quietly took my seat next to my sister and tried to focus on the ongoing conversation that engrossed everyone at the table, but failed. My mind kept drifting back to the meadow and the stranger I had left behind only a couple of hours ago. I wondered what my family would think about me talking with someone from the other side…

Ah yes, it would drive them mad. For a second I was tempted to actually tell them, just for entertainment's sake, then quickly decided against it. I didn't need yet _another _difference between us.

Someone must have finally realized I was there, or perhaps they had been talking about me all along but I just hadn't bothered to listen; but all eyes turned to me in unison.

"Well honey, what do you think?" my mother asked, picking at a loose seem on the table cloth.

"Think about what?"

"Our proposal of course!"

_Proposal? _ Now I wished I had actually listened. They _had _been talking about me after all. My dad must have noticed the clueless expression plastered on my face, for he continued:

"Kagome, what would you say about working at the office, just for a little while?" I started to object, but my mother quickly cut in.

"You'll be working behind the desk, plus there will be other employees there too; you know, in case you'd like to write… well whatever it is you do."

_Whatever it is you do? _Well that was a nice way of putting my occupation.

"I'm writing a book mom."

"I know dear, but I just thought you could use a little extra money these days. Times are tough; and a book won't finish in a matter of days… What do you say?"

I watched as both my parents extended their hands and held them in front of me. My eyes flicked from one hand to the other as I pondered my next move. It wasn't that bad; but I wasn't quite sure I wanted to sit at a table all day long. Some rational part of me kept saying that they would just keep asking me even if I declined right now. What point was there is rejecting?

"What time do I get out?" I asked incredulously.

"About 5 pm? Though you could probably leave a little earlier if you like…."

_5 pm?_ That worked just fine. I would be able to catch the camp buzzer in time.

I looked up and stared into the eyes of the two people I was supposed to trust most in this world.

Then, reluctantly, I extended two slightly shaking hands and shook theirs, twice.

.

…

.

I seemed to be accepting a lot of unreasonable offers today, and I had yet to find out why. Fist it had been their dinner invitation; then the business proposal; and now, as I sat on the silk-covered bed, with its fluffy pillows and elegant duvet, I wondered why the hell I had accepted to sleep over at my parents' house tonight. I hadn't slept here for more than two year now, and it was almost unnerving to be back. My room had been completely re-decorated in my absence. The lilac walls had been painted over with creamy beige; and the covers and furniture had all been replaced. I guess the only thing that hadn't been touched was the window; but even that seemed unfamiliar in this setting.

I stared at the bottle of champagne that stood on my bedside table, accompanied by a gold encrusted crystal glass. Maybe my mom had had it put there for some unknown reason.

Nevertheless, I was glad for it.

With all this my crap bouncing around in my head I would have a hard time sleeping even with a fairly large dose of alcohol. Well, it was worth a try... I secured my fingers around the cold bottle and pulled it to myself. It had already been opened, to my luck. I took a swig, then another… and another. A couple minutes had barely had time to pass by when the bottle was completely drained. I felt my body go slacker as the seconds ticked by. My foggy mind wandered back to the only good part of this day that I could think of. _Inuyasha._ Though I couldn't yet understand why, I had enjoyed spending time with him, more so his notes; but still his thoughts.

I let my string of thoughts drift off into a haze of memories as my eyelids grew heavier. Tomorrow; I would have to cope with a day at the law firm - my parents, probable stacks of paperwork, answering phone calls and who knows what else. But there was that one hour that I could look forward to; In which I would drive through that same secluded path that lead to the meadow. That one hour of bliss that I had been allowed to experience.

That one hour that I planned to spend at the same place for a long time.

.

.

_**/a.n./ Now that only three days remain for the semester break; I am happy to say I will have a lot more time to write. Plus I'll be back in the States so I hope to get some inspiration for more projects I would really appreciate some reviews, and thank you all!**_


	9. Ice

**Chapter 9**

**.**

_Kagome's POV_

_._

The following morning found me, struggling to put on the ridiculously tight dress that had been laid out form me while I was asleep.

_I'm going to a law firm, not a damn party. _I thought as I fought to close the zipper by myself. After about ten minutes of that, a new challenge awaited me. I gawked at the high heels of my shoes, and they just seemed to stare back at me. There was no way in hell I could walk those; but apparently my sneakers weren't a valid option either. I slid my feet into them and carefully eased myself down the corridor that lead to the main hall, clutching onto tables and chairs whenever I had the chance.. I must have looked really awkward judging from the bemused stares I was getting from the maids, and my sister's laughter echoed them.

She made her way towards me flawlessly, as if she was wearing sandals instead of 7 inch stilettos.

"You'll get used to them" she said with just a hint of sarcasm lingering in her voice. I scoffed. Nope, I most definitely wouldn't get used to them. I didn't have to anyway. These were only temporary, and I would only put up with them as long as I had to.

I followed Sango out of the house and into the driveway where a black SUV and a man in a suit, who I thought to be the driver, awaited us. I got into the car without a word. It seemed a bit too ostentatious to me; but I guess this was standard protocol for so people.

The car stopped in front of a tall building with dark tinted windows. I deliberately got out and walked towards the door; ignoring the half hearted "good luck" my sister shouted to my back. Pushing the door open, I found myself standing in an ornate lobby, suited more for a five-star hotel, rather than a law firm. I approached the front desk, trying, and probably failing to look like I could actually walk properly. The woman at the desk looked up at me.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Mr. Higurashi?"

"Ah, you must be Kagome. Take the elevator to the 12th floor, someone will lead you from there."

I thanked her and slowly walked elevator. The polished marble floors weren't doing me any favors. I had only just reached it when the doors opened, revealing a tall man in a suit. He gave me a curt nod, barely acknowledging my existence; before he stepped out of the lift and walked away, his long silver hair swaying behind him. I stared after him for a second, wondering if everyone in this place was so unfriendly. The girl at the front desk seemed nice enough, but maybe appearing sincere and helpful was part of her job. I shook my head and got in, pressing the button with the number 12 on it. It didn't matter.

Emerging out of the elevator a minute later, I found myself in the middle of a semi-chaotic office. People scurryed around delivering papers and folders; men and women in business suites entered and exited rooms and private offices; phones rang constantly as people shouted at their colleagues… The atmosphere was enough to give me a bad headache.

I tried to find someone that looked like they would be willing to help me, but every single person I saw made me think of a small child escaping a fire. I decided to just walk around and look for my father's name on one of the many metal plates set on top of office doors. Finally finding the right one, I hesitated. I deliberately raised my hand and knocked twice. A muffled voice invited me in, and I twisted the metal handle. My father was expecting me, apparently.

"Kagome dear, so nice you could make it."

Oh, so he had been expecting me to skip out all along. How nice.

"Hey dad."

He got up and walked towards me, pausing in front of me to take in my appearance.

"Formal attire suites you."

"Ummm… Thanks… I guess."

He walked out of the room, motioning to me to follow him. I obeyed without a word. He took me over to a room quite close to his, and started explaining.

"You will be the assistant to the vice president of the firm. You job is quite simple: do what he tells you to do without questioning why. Got it?"

I nodded. It seemed simple enough. I watched as my dad stared at me for a little longer, probably contemplating whether or not I met the job requirements. Finally deciding that I did, or maybe just assuming I would catch on somewhere along the way, he turned around, and walked away.

Opening the door to my new boss's study, I was a bit surprised to find it empty. As I made my way to the desk that sat in the far corner, I realized why the room seemed so dull. There were no pictures. No photos on his desk, no paintings on the walls, no color in the furniture. Everything in the office was black and chrome, with the occasional white popping up at places. The room had an edge, and I desperately wished it didn't reflect the personality of my future boss.

The door flung open and I jumped, nearly knocking the lamp off the table in the process. The man I had seen on the elevator was standing in the doorway, one arm propped up against the doorframe the other hanging at his side, hands clutched into fists. His face was placid, betraying no emotion whatsoever. He focused his cold eyes on mine and spoke.

"So you're supposed to be my new assistant?"

I gulped. His tone was so spiteful anyone on the outside would think we were mortal enemies, even though I had just met him today. No wishes were coming true today. He was _much worse _than the furniture.

"Umm…_yes_?"

My voice broke in the most embarrassing way. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, and looked down to hide my blush. What was wrong with this guy?

"Fine." He said curtly, walking to his desk and taking a seat. I stood there, unsure of what to do. My eyes shifted to the name plate that I had failed to see before._ Sesshomaru Taisho. _

"Mr Taisho?" He looked up. "Is there anything you need?"

I watched as his gaze hardened for a second, before returning to its emotionless state.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. I would really like some _privacy; _and I trust I won't have to show you the way to the door."

I had every intention to start screaming at him. Every intention to slap the arrogant bastard so hard he would fly into the wall and crash into the bustling corridor where the scurrying people would step on him over and over again. But I didn't. I couldn't. Instead, I clenched my jaw and walked out. The last thing I needed was to be charged for assault in a _law firm; _especially one that was owned by my father. Mentally cursing him for employing me as this man's assistant; I closed the door behind me, and sat in one of the many armchairs scattered around the office.

Mr. Taisho didn't call me that day.

I spent my hours reading magazines that had been left on the tables, reading one of the many books I had brought along with me, or simply staring at the panicky employees running around like maniacs. One of them would throw me the occasional "_Why does this bitch get to sit around all day while we have to run around?" _glares. I just ignored them. They could take out their frustration on my boss. It's not like I was the one giving the orders here.

As the clock neared 5; my brain started to shift back to Inuyasha. In a couple of minutes I would be out of here and speeding towards the meadow. The thought was enough to put a smile on my face. I would see him again; well not really but at least I would get to speak to him. I wanted to know more about him. That's why at exactly five o'clock; I grabbed my over stuffed bag and sprinted for the elevator; ignoring the pain that shot through my leg when I twisted my ankle; having forgot the shoes I was in. I pressed the button over and over again, willing the doors to close. Just as they started to slide towards each other; an arm shot between them and made them open again.

I was furious. Opening my mouth to yell at him; I abruptly closed it again, now seeing whose arm it had been. I pressed myself to the corner of the lift as Sesshomaru Taisho deliberately stepped in. I had at least expected a hello from him, but none came. The uncomfortable silence continued until the double doors opened again and he stepped out, closely followed by me. I let him get a head start; pretending to rummage through my bag, looking for a nonexistent object. He was gone in a flash.

I exhaled; happy to see him gone. To be honest, he not only intimidated me, but scared me tto the point where I wanted to run away from him. The coldness of his eyes, his icy tone… I was reluctant to find out what had caused them. I was sure I wouldn't like it.

Realizing too late that my car wasn't here, I was forced to take a cab back to my parent's house. This would make me late, but I hoped Inuyasha would wait.

That's why as the foliage began to thin and the meadow became visible, I exhaled; seeing that the pebbles had already started to fly.

.

.

_**.**_

_**/a.n./ Well, I'm glad that got out! It's been a while… I would also like to thank all of you who favorited and reviewed, consider yourselves hugged!**_


	10. Worry

**Chapter 10**

_Inuyasha's POV_

.

I sighed and flung another pebble across the wall. She was late. Not that I was accusing her of anything, I knew I was lucky to have her. She had the right to come whenever she wanted… but that didn't mean_ I_ could. My time outside was limited. Hell my time _alive_ was probably limited. The thought made a cold chill run down my spine. I shivered involuntarily. Everyone's time alive was limited here. For all I knew I could be killed the moment I stepped back into the camp.

I shook my head in an effort to clear the thought away. What the fuck was wrong with me? There was no point in getting all worked up about something beyond my control. It wouldn't do me any good. I could die today…. Tomorrow…. Next week… next –

I stopped that thought cold too. I was doing it again. Mentally kicking myself for being so pessimistic, I decided to focus on something else as to distract me from my ranting. I stared at the rocks that built the wall, tracing a couple of cracks with my narrowed eyes. I wondered if I could shatter one of the cracked stones with enough force. Maybe I could make a hole in the wall or something.

_Idiot. _Making a hole in the wall wouldn't help me either. I would be pulled right back in the moment I stepped out. Most likely I would be shot in the process. Maybe even ki –

This time my kick wasn't mental. I slammed my right foot into my other leg, wincing at the momentary pain the impact caused. What was with me and dying today? My brain, which was already pretty messed up, was getting worse.

I started throwing a barrage of pebbles in frustration. I could hear the sound of them hitting the ground, tress and rocks at the other side. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Then another sound interfered with the almost rhythmic thumping. An engine. A car engine. For a second I thought it might be someone else. Maybe a guard searching the perimeter for anything, or any_one _for the matter. My pace quickened as I thought about Kagome. What if she just happened to arrive at the same time as the guard? What would she say if the guard asked her what she was doing here? _Oh I'm sorry sir, I'm here to talk with one of the criminals you have back there. You know, one of those "extremely dangerous" people you have chained up? So if you could just please move out of my way…_

I smirked. That sounded like something she might say. Something extremely stupid, yet somehow sort of plausible. Still… even though the idea of this girl standing up to a guard appealed to me, it also scared me. People here couldn't exactly be categorized as "forgiving". As these thought ran through my head, I realized I had skipped something in my preoccupation with the engine. A scent.

Her scent.

I smiled. All my worrying was for nothing. The scent belonged to Kagome, and so did the engine. With a huge sigh of relief, I started throwing pebbles again. The distant sound of the car door slamming reached my ears, followed by a pebble with paper crumpled around it and a pen attached by a elastic band flying across the boulders.

My smile widened.

The rock fell a couple of feet from where I stood. Running to it the second it dropped; I picked it up, and freed the paper and pen from the band. It was probably a hair band; her scent on it was still so potent. I held it close to my nose; inhaling her sweet scent for a moment longer, before smoothing out the paper and scribbling a note.

"How are you today?"

I attached the pen and paper again and threw the rock back to her. I imagined a smile spreading across her face. A beautiful, radiant smile. I wished I could see it. I wished I could see _her._ I wanted to know what she looked like, but I knew that wish wouldn't come true any time soon. Not when there was a gigantic wall between us.

The rock came soaring back.

"A little tired. Started working today. My boss is a weird man. Really cold, not like you…"

I smiled at her remark. So she thought I was a warm person. Well that was new. And nice… I guess. I wrote down a new note.

"Is he now? I once knew a guy like that… before I came here that is…"

A couple of minutes had to pass before her answer came.

"Tell me…why are you there?"

I had to say I was puzzled. I expected her to ask about the person I had mentioned; but instead she had chosen to pick up on the "before I came here" part of my note. Well, who was I to deprive her of an answer? But some small part of me still worried… that if I told her what I was… she would be scared of me.

I pondered that for a while. She knew she was talking to someone potentially dangerous. For all she knew I could be a mass murderer. She didn't seem to mind that possibility. Or maybe she was just crazy. Either way, she probably wouldn't back away if I told her I was a half demon. Probably. Despite that, I was still reluctant to go out and say it.

"I'm not exactly a human."

"Not exactly as in?"

I sighed, resigned. I should have known it wouldn't be so easy to satisfy her curiosity. She wanted a real answer, and I realized there was really no harm in telling her.

"I'm a half demon. Happy now?"

"How exactly does that work? You know, being only HALF a demon?"

"My mother was a human, my father was a dog demon. I trust I don't have to explain the rest…"

A new note didn't come for a while. Maybe she was trying to decide whether or not my use of the past tense was intentional. Maybe she was trying to determine if I was lying to her. Or maybe this was too much for her and she had fainted or something… maybe even ran away.

No, she hadn't run away. For one thing, he scent was still present, plus I hadn't heard the car. No, she was still here, in theory.

The rock finally came back.

"Tell me about you parents."

My _parents? _So all this time she had been stressing about my parents, and not about the fact that she was talking to a monster? Well, half a monster but like that changed anything… She was… she was… _Different _a small voice in my head whispered to me, and it was right. Kagome was different. She wasn't like the people I had known in my life. Miroku was a little different too; but not exactly in the same way. He was… well he was a human and he was in the Shikon Camps. He couldn't exactly be categorized as "normal" anyway.

"My father died when I was really young, but from what I remember of him he was a strong man. Wise too. He protected me and my mother. When he was gone, we were left alone, and it was my mother's turn to protect me from everybody else. She was a very kind person, and I loved her. Then when I was nine; some men broke into our house. They must have been watching our hideout for a while, because they came in the minute my mother went out to buy food. They snatched me, and they were just about to leave when my mother came home. They shot her and left her there to die. That's how I wound up here."

I stared at the note, unsure of whether to send it or not. I wanted to trust her, but I hadn't trusted anyone in so long I had forgotten how. Maybe this was a good time to start again. I threw her the note.

"Don't you have any brothers or sisters?"

Again, she hadn't commented on anything, she had just answered me with another question. I was thankful. Just talking about my parents made me realize how alone I had been for so long. I was glad she hadn't done the whole "Oh I'm so sorry about your losses" bit on me. I wasn't sure I could take it.

"I have a brother… sort of. He's my half brother. But we haven't spoken in years, even before I got thrown in here. Probably thinks I'm even more of a disgrace to the family now, even though he's the only one left of it. Though I'm not even sure he knows I'm here."

"Hey, my brother and sister aren't exactly great either. They mostly just ignore me. "

"At least they don't hate you."

She had no answer for that, and I wasn't expecting one either. She didn't know my brother, and it would be worthless to tell me he didn't hate me. It would be like telling someone in tears that it would all be okay. Meaningless and empty.

"So tell me, what's it like over there?"

Changing the subject again. She seemed to have made a hobby of that.

"Oh you know, bread two times a day, not much water, freezing to death, tortures…. You know, the usual. People die every other day, no big deal…. What do you think it's like!"

I huffed at my dark sarcasm, hoping it was enough to convey the message intended.

"It really isn't fair for you to be in a place like that."

"It really isn't fair to anyone; but hasn't anyone told you? Life's not fair. You just have to suck it up and learn to live with it." _Even though you mostly can't… _I added sardonically in my head. I didn't want to tell her that I couldn't guarantee I would be alive to talk to her again. It might have scared her. It scared_ me…_

"I know it isn't. But that is practically against the law. Against human rights and any kind of human morals too! Someone should put a stop to it."

"The place is powered by the government. Anybody that goes against the system would be considered a _traitor_ to the law. It's no use. We get by just fine."

"Freezing and starving to death doesn't exactly mean "getting by fine" from where I see it.

She definitely had a point.

"Then change your position. We survive. Don't worry about it."

Behind me, the buzzer went off, signaling the end of my time here. A new note fell by my feet.

"I know you have to go; be here again tomorrow. Keep the pen. And think about it, isn't there anything you can do?"

I stared at the paper as the sound of the engine started again. Finally stuffing it the pocket of my old jeans along with the pen, I walked back to the building.

As far as I knew, there was absolutely nothing I could do. I could try; but I knew I would get shot down if I took but one step out of the line. She didn't know the details of the deaths here. Not all were because of starvation or whether conditions. People were pulled out by the guards, then they never came back. I had come dangerously close to being one of them. Occasionally, we would hear screams that echoed throughout the corridors. Then we would know that the person dragged out had been taken to _The Rooms. _

She didn't know the full extent of the horrors that went on inside these walls; and I intended to keep it that way.

Part of me knew that it was for a somewhat selfish reason: because I didn't want her to be intimidated by the place. I didn't want her to scare away and leave me alone.

The other part of me; perhaps a more cautious part, kept telling me that the less she knew the better.

I decided to trust both.


	11. Red

/a.n./ Sorry to take so long on updating this story; but I've a bit preoccupied with my SK volumes for the last couple of weeks :D Well, I'm gonna be updating pretty frequently these days, cuz for some reason I'm experiencing a bit of insomnia. What better way to not sleep than writing, ne?

**Chapter 11**

.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

.

Walking back through the iron grated doors, I deliberately avoided the eyes of the two men who stood guard by the door. In this animalistic atmosphere, direct eye contact meant a challenge. I didn't need more of that. I kept my head down until I passed into the common room. Mıroku looked up as I approached my cot. He was still there. Something remarkably close a genuine smile formed on his lips. I felt an awkward, half hearted, smile like something creep up on my face too. It didn't feel natural; it had been so long since I had really smiled.

Years ago, I could fainty remember smiling; maybe once or twice when my mother had protected me against someone out to hurt me. I hadn't been able to return the favor.

I trotted over to him and plopped down on the mattress.

"Where've you been?" he asked skeptically, eyeing me.

I shrugged in response. He didn't have to know, and I had no intention of telling him. He didn't push me on it, wise of him. Though the occasional questioning stares continued to pass between us as we sat there, staring at the chaotic crowd of men before us. A couple of fights were going on simultaneously; but apparently none were significant enough to attract the guards who still stood watch by the door. I smirked to myself.

Miroku's expression morphed into one of confusion. I shifted my gaze to the corner where one of the more violent brawls was taking place; then to the guards. Miroku seemed to understand. I watched as one of the men fell unconscious against the wall, the other one seemed to have gotten a pretty good shiner. It reminded me of the Meat Sack, who was now rotting in a random hole outside. The idea made my smirk grow larger.

Already bored with the fight, I shifted my attention to where a small commotion was beginning to form. A man, unusually well dressed, was standing in the doorway.

I watched as he pushed passed the crowd now huddled around the entrance and approached the middle of the room.

"Nozomi Takekawa." He enunciated clearly, in a booming voice that made everyone in the room stare.

A thin, slightly gangly man emerged from behind one of the cots, walking slowly towards him. Eyes narrowed, he stopped directly in front of him. He looked a bit shaken, like he had just recovered from a hangover. Maybe he had. As if on cue, the two black clad men who stood guard by the door grabbed him by the arms, one jabbing his gun into his back. He seemed surprised for a second or two. Then his shoulders relaxed, and his clenched fists loosened. He didn't struggle. He didn't shout. He simply let the three men, two holding his arms and one leading the way; drag him towards the door.

I stood there with my mouth still open. What the fuck was that? Eyes following them as they cut through the whispering crowd and disappeared into the shadows of the corridor, I tried to understand what I had just seen. What bothered me more than the fact that three men had just dragged someone out of the room was that he hadn't put up a fight. It had been as if he had been expecting them to take him away or something.

I knew I would regret it later.

I knew that there was a definite chance of me not even having the time to regret it.

But I also knew that I didn't care.

With a sudden burst of something between adrenaline and stupidity, I bolted for the door, ignoring Miroku's shouts of protest. They lingered behind me as I pushed my way to the entrance and slipped out of the room. Their footsteps were still audible. I walked down the dark corridor, remembering the last time had had walked down this route. I shuddered involuntarily. If this took a bad turn, I would end up in the same place as I had before.

I followed the distant echo of their feet and tried not to fall in the darkness. Using my arms to guide me, I walked as fast as I dared.

Something sharp jabbed into my arm.

Then everything went black.

.

-xxxXXXxxx-

.

My hands. I couldn't move my hands. I tried flexing my fingers; they couldn't move either. I didn't even bother trying my legs, they were probably numbed too. I tried opening my eyes and was surprised to say that they were one article of my body that still possessed control over. I stared around the room, blinking rapidly. Right in front of me, stood a black glossy desk. There was nothing on it. I stared down at my hands and found that they were cuffed to the chair I was sitting in. Well that explained it. Part of it at least…

A door opened and closed behind me. I wanted so bad to turn around and see who it was; but apparently my neck had other plans… The person stood behind me as if purposely mocking me. I huffed in annoyance. This was the exact outcome I had been afraid of.

"If you're gonna talk." I started scornfully. "Just fuckin talk already."

"My my…" a sugar sweet voice replied. "Now is that the kind of attitude one who is paralyzed and cuffed to a chair should hold?"

My eyebrows furrowed. So this person was a woman. She stood in front of me now, staring directly into my eyes. My pace quickened at the sight of her eyes. They were blood red. Either this lady had a serious problem with wanting the scare people… or she wasn't a "lady" at all. Maybe not even human.

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped. She giggled.

"Well now that's none of your concern is it?"

"Then why am I here? That _concerns _me, right?"

Her smug smile fell and she narrowed her gaze one me.

"Let's just say you know too much."

"How is that?"

She came closer to me, bending over and scrutinizing my face as if solving a puzzle.

"You know our _ways."_

She sauntered over to the polished black desk and pulled herself on top of it, crossing her legs and letting her hands rest atop her knees.

"Do you ever wonder why some people never come back, Inuyasha?" Oh great. The psychotic bitch knew my name. How convenient. I shook my head. They died, didn't they? What was left to wonder?

"I'm just going to assume you do… There are two things that could have happened to someone who didn't come back. A.." she started, looking at the walls of the room as if staring out an invisible window. "They are thrown out there." She said matter-of-factly.

"What's the other choice?"

Getting down from the desk, she approached me once more.

Her slap was swift and sharp. I felt my frozen neck revolve as her hands made contact, head twisting to the side unnaturally. I ground my teeth and repressed a grunt of pain. She was probably the last person to whom I would confess pain.

"Curiosity isn't a good virtue. I was about to tell you what it was." She said.

"The second choice is being deported; in which case there is an eighty percent chance you will die anyway."

Well that was nice. So if I ever got dragged out of the camp; I would die under all circumstances. Such a comfort. I averted my gaze from her piercing eyes and focused on the edge of the desk.

"Which one happened to Nozomi?"

Once more, her eyes narrowed on my face and her lips twisted into a frown. "If you don't want to end up in the same hole as him, you better stop asking questions."

He was in a hole. So that meant he was dead.

"Why did you kill him?" I asked, trying to keep the fear away from my voice. Her frown now morphed into a grin.

"I was bored, and he knew too much."

I saw now that she was holding another needle in her hand. I had no idea what would happen next, and I had no way of finding out; because a moment later, she was behind me again, talking in the same sugary voice that she had spoken with before.

"I can get bored very easily… So next time, _think _before you decide to take a stroll in the dark. We wouldn't want any _inconvenience _now would we*"

As soon as her words were finished, she jammed the needle into my forearm and pushed the plunger. This time I could feel the substance spreading through my veins. My mind started to get fuzzy as my vision blurred and my string of thoughts disappeared into nothingness. Just before passing out, I caught a glimpse of those two ruby eyes, sneering at me. Threatening me.

Daring me.

/a.n./ New chapter coming soon! Thanks for all your support guys, Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	12. Amber

**Chapter 12**

.

_Kagome's POV_

.

Walking through the gold framed double doors of the massive building on the second week of my employment, I nodded and smiled politely at the receptionist. She returned my smile with one of her own. I liked her. She was one of the few people in this place who gave out any emotion other than anxiety. I walked over to the elevator and pushed the button, tapping the heel of my shoe as I waited. A small _ding_ was heard, then the doors opened before me and I stepped in. Emerging out of it a minute later, I was welcomed by the usual bustling lobby of the office floor. People were running around as usual. Nearly all their faces were familiar now, and I knew quite a few of their names, even though they probably didn't know mine. I guess sitting in the middle of the quad all day had made me memorize all of them.

I made my way towards my boss's office. Maybe a miracle would occur and he would have and _actual _job for me today. I doubted it. He never even talked to me, much less give me orders. I didn't mind much anyway. But just sitting in an armchair all day was getting rather tedious.

I knocked on the door twice, and when no answer came, simply let myself in. Sesshomaru-sama wasn't there – what a surprise that was. He hardly ever visited his office. I had no idea where he was always at, and to tell the truth, it wasn't my business. I situated myself upon the chair by his desk, thinking to wait here until he came. A stack of envelopes sat on the table. Evidently, someone had brought in the mail. I considered going through them to pass time, then quickly decided against it. If he were to walk in during my little investigation session, I didn't think the results would be in my favor.

Even though we hadn't ever had any conversation, Sesshomaru-sama didn't strike me as the forgiving type. It was right there in his cold stare, his rigid movements, even in the way he walked. Though I was embarrassed to admit it, he sort of scared me. Not in the sense that I wanted to run away from him, just that I felt uneasy when around him. It felt like I was standing next to a bomb that could explode any minute. Good thing he wasn't around much.

I stared at the clock on the wall, counting the seconds along with it. When I had reached a number in the four hundreds, the door shot open. The icy amber glare of my boss stared back at me from the threshold. I immediately got up, straightening my dress in the process.

"Is there anything you need Sesshomaru-sama?" I asked tentatively.

He blew past me, ignoring my presence as he approached his desk. Without so much as a second glace in my way, he hoisted up the stack of envelopes and walked out the door, pushing it shut with his foot.

I stared behind him, once more confused, and to be honest a little intimidated by his actions. Sighing, I walked toward the door. Just as I was about to reach for the handle, something slid beneath my foot. Flailing my arms around wildly like a little child pretending to fly, I tried to regain my balance. Cursing Sango for making be wear what she considered to be "proper attire" I straightened up and looked down to see what the culprit was.

A white envelope that was slightly rumpled and dusted, lay o the floor. I bent down and picked it up, thinking to return in to Sesshomaru-sama; since it had obviously fallen out of the pile he had just took away. The printed writing on it suddenly caught my attention.

_SHIKON CAMPS ADMINISTRATION_

_Reciever: Higurashi & Co. / Sesshomaru Taisho_

I stared at the writing a minute longer, trying to decipher its meaning. The Shikon Camps. That horrible place behind The Wall where the government took all the criminals. That dump where people were executed. The place where Inuyasha lived.

Maybe I was naïve, but I couldn't make sense of it. Why would Sesshomaru receive a letter from the Shikon Camps? And further yet, why would it be addressed to the firm?

The first thing that came to mind was that Sesshomaru-sama had either _been _arrested in the past; or was going to be arrested and they had been "kind" enough to let him know up hand. I shook my head, inwardly laughing at my own stupidity. You wouldn't get a heads up if you were being arrested, and definitely not by the prison itself. I imagined what a letter like that could say. "_Dear Mr. Taisho, we are pleased to inform you that you will be arrested by a group of men with guns within the next 24 hours. We are looking forwards to seeing you die in this shit pot we like to call a camp. Thank you for your consideration." _This time I actually laughed. What a riot that would be.

I cleared my head and stepped out of the office, looking around to see if he was still in the lobby. He wasn't. Well, at least that gave me something to do. I would spend the rest of my work hours searching for him.

Just as the thought passed through my head, the door to an office, which I now recognized to be my father's study, opened. The tall silver haired man stepped out. Well there went my pass-time activity. Resigned, I sprinted over to him. He turned around as he heard my footsteps progress. His eyebrows lifted up in a question as he registered the envelope in my hand. My eyes followed his.

"You dropped this in your office, Sesshomaru-sama." I said, offering him the letter.

His eyes narrowed for a second, shifting between me and the white envelope. His hand raised hesitantly, then pausing for only a second, he snatched the paper out of my hand. My arm dropped back to my side and I looked down; feeling the full weight of his scrutinizing glare on me.

"Thank you."

My eyes shot open. Sesshomaru….he _talked. _I tilted my head up, just enough to see his face. He wasn't looking at me, his eyes fixed on something I couldn't see.

"Y-you're w-welc-come" I stuttered, still not convinced it was him who spoke those two simple words. But there was no denying it. Sesshomaru-sama's first words to me had been -thank you-. Well that was a good way to start.

He turned around abruptly, the letter still clutched in his long fingers. As he walked away, I stood rooted to my spot and watched him disappear into the crowd of people. He had spoken to me, that was an improvement. But now there was a new question at hand. What did the firm have to do with the Shikon Camps?

I smirked to myself.

Perhaps a certain rock throwing friend of mine would know.

.

.

/a.n./ Sorry for the late updates everyone… I know the storyline seems a bit detached right now, but it will all come together soon! It's not even halfway done yet, so keep your eyes open for new chapters! Also, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted my story; you guys inspire me to write more. Thanks! ^_^


	13. Snow

**Chapter 13**

.

_Inuyasha's POV_

_._

I didn't know exactly how much time had passed since my encounter with the red-eyed lady. All I knew was that I had awakened in the corridor. Whoever had brought me back had conveniently placed me so that I could see the dim light of the common room. Luckily, nobody had been concentrating on the door when I walked in. Explaining myself wasn't exactly my forte, especially when I wasn't sure what my explanation would be.

So now, as I sat at my cot holding a stale loaf of bread as Miroku's eyes scrutinized me, I couldn't help but think about what had happened. So I knew too much did I? A little While ago that would have seemed like something good. It would have felt like I was well informed and ready. Now it felt like a death sentence. Maybe it was…

"You're doing it again."

I turned towards the violet eyed man and squinted. "Doing what?" He rolled his eyes.

"Not talking to me. Staring. Not eating."

I looked down at my hands and realized that I hadn't even taken a bite out of my bread – which was pretty unusual. I tore of a piece and stuffed it in my mouth. It tasted a bit off, but food was food. Who was I to complain?

"Happy now?" I said, spluttering bits and pieces of bread as I spoke.

Once more, he rolled his eyes. He was one of those rare people who didn't push me on things. I knew I would have to do some explaining sooner or later. About Kagome, about my masked disappearances… But I had no idea where to start. I didn't want to make him feel even worse by telling him that we could very much be killed just for fun. He probably suspected as much, but there was no point in acting all doom and gloom. I wasn't ever one to be tactful towards people, but I didn't want Miroku to go into depression. I liked the bastard.

It could wait, I decided. I took another bite out of my bread, finally acknowledging my hunger.

"How long was I gone this time?" I asked. He contemplated this for a moment or two.

"I think about five hours or so; why?"

I frowned. My conversation with that psychopath woman had lasted no longer than a couple of minutes. Apparently I had been unconscious for quite some time. It bothered me to know that they had the power of incapacitating me so easily. We were all their puppets. They could use us as they wished.

"Just curious." I shrugged.

I eyed the clock on the far corner as we ate our bread in silence. The buzzer was due any second. Then I would get to see her again. Well, not exactly but at least I would get to talk to her…

I counted down the seconds, drumming my fingers on my old jeans. I felt a bit guilty about leaving Miroku behind – yet again – but it had to be done. One day, one day I would explain it all.

The buzzer went off, and so did I.

Ignoring the hard glares of the guards, I sprinted for the "garden", vigorously searching for some indication of her presence; though I found none. It was only then that I noticed what any normal person would have seen right away.

It had snowed.

A thick layer of fluffy white covered the ground. Along with this realization, came another. It was freezing. I ground my teeth together and wrapped my arms around myself as I neared the wall. The momentary adrenaline rush that had come along with the buzzer was now completely diminished, and it had taken my body heat along with it. Oh well. Getting sick was the last of my concerns right now. Snow meant cold; and cold meant death. It was pretty straight forward. I wondered how many losses we would have this year; how many more holes they would have to dig. I hoped I wouldn't be occupying any of them.

Dusting the snow off the surface; I sat on a flattened boulder by the edge of the wall. Kagome would come soon – I hoped.

A while later the familiar sound of an engine was heard, closely followed by the unmistakable scent of the girl I had been waiting for. I grinned. A door was opened and shut almost simultaneously; then the first pebble of the day arrived. I trotted over to it and picked it up. The snow had soaked through the paper and smudged the writing, but I could still make out what it said.

"Hi there!"

I smiled at the paper like an idiot, then scribbled down a greeting of my own. Just after I tossed the rock back, I heard a muffled _thump, _then a sound I hadn't heard in a long time. Laughter. Kagome was laughing. It was like music to me; especially since it was so rare to hear a laugh in my life. A new note came flying back.

"A pile of snow just dropped on my head! Can you believe it? So how are you?

Ah.. so dropping snow made her laugh. I made a mental note to try to aim the rock at a tree branch next time.

"Oh you know, stale bread and blood."

"You're very optimistic today" For some reason, I felt the need to laugh along with her.

"Always am. So how's life on the outside?" It took her longer than usual to reply this time.

"I started a new job…at the law firm. My boss is… weird… But at least my family is off my back, for a while. All I do is sit around anyway…"

"Sounds like a promising job. But why did you even bother?" I wrote. I mean, Kagome was a poet wasn't she? Working in an office didn't really seem like a dream job to me. Or maybe I was just naïve..

"I need the money. Anyway, forget that. How are things back there? Any problems?"

"Well if you count torture, starving and freezing to death as problems; then yes –many." I smirked at my own cold humor. It was the truth after all. I flung the pebble across to the other side.

"Oh well, I guess you could say that… What about problems in the administration?"

Now this was new. I mean, why the hell did she care?

"We're not exactly privy to their lives or methods, if you know what I mean."

"I guess not… By the way, you never told me you last name?"

The buzzer went off again.

Scribbling down the answer to her question, I threw the rock and pen back to her; then sprinted for the building. The black clad guards were at the door again. I wasn't sure if they had always been there or if this was a change in procedure; but nonetheless I had been seeing a lot of them lately…

I turned back to look at the wall, just in time to see something tiny flying across the ridge. I made a move to run back to the new note, but then quickly decided against it. There was no way of going back without seeming too conspicuous. I walked slowly back to my cot. Miroku wasn't there this time. Maybe it was better like that.

I lay down and crossed my arms behind my head, watching the never ending chaos around me. Why they never stopped – I didn't know. I guess it had become a force of habit. I wouldn't be surprised.

It would get colder soon, then the number of inmates would begin to thin out. Then new ones would be brought in and everything would return to the way it was before the frost bites. It was a cycle. It had been the same cycle from the day I arrived.

I longed for the day I would be out of it; but from the looks of it, that day wasn't coming any time soon.

.

.

_/a.n./ Ah finally! I managed to finish another chapter! This one's a little rushed, so sorry about that; but I just really wanted to update this. I will be continuing my other stories soon, so keep your eyes open! I also made a trailer for this fic; and I'd love to know what you think. Here's the link:.com/watch?v=DegIbBIxy44 Feel free to drop a comment! Thanks for all your support guys! _


	14. Searching

_/a.n./ I am really sorry about the late updates everyone, but these next two months I'll be really busy. Hopefully, when that's over, I'll be able to update much more frequently. Please bear with me!_

_Also; here's the link to the trailer. I worked really hard, so please tell me what you think!_

.com/watch?v=DegIbBIxy44

**.**

**Chapter 14**

**.**

_Kagome's POV_

**.**

I twisted the key in the ignition. My hangs lingered there, unsure of what to do. It took a couple of seconds of staring out the snow spotted window to realize that the car was running. With that sudden notion, I stomped on the pedal so hard the car lurched forward. Well that woke me up. I pulled into the narrow forest path with as much caution as I could muster. I had never been a great driver, and the ice that covered the dirt road wasn't exactly in my favor.

Careful not to slide, I drove down the now familiar pathway; thinking. Bits and pieces of a puzzle were starting to form in my mind, but it was nowhere near finished. Okay, so two people could have the same last name, it was perfectly normal. And coincidences happened right? So why did the fact that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shared the same surname bother me so much?

It was the damn letter.

Coincidences happened, but I didn't think this was one of them. And since I had no way of directly asking the two if they had anything to do with each other, I was pretty much left in the dark. For now. I didn't realize the light had turned green; but the people behind me did apparently. Earning a couple of honks and some screams, and stomping on the pedal too hard – again; I made my way down the road that led to my house. Having already moved the ridiculously large pile of clothes Sango had bought me to my own apartment; I no longer had any reason to stay at me parents' house. Perfect.

I pulled into the "parking lot" - which was really just the half clattered side walk near the dumpster. My apartment was small, but it was enough. The door opened with an annoying creek that I had grown used to over the years.

It was nice to be home. It felt familiar. I threw my bag on the little coffee table that sat by the entrance and trotted into the living room. Plopping down on the couch, I pressed my hands to my forehead and pulled my hair out of my eyes. I exhaled.

_Taisho_

Could a coincidence like this really happen?

My hands fell back into my lap. Why did I have to do all the work?

.

Xxxxxx

.

The following morning, when I walked into Sesshomaru's office; I wasn't surprised to see he wasn't there. He was never there. In the mornings I pretty much had his office to my own. Not that I had anything to do in it – since the supplies he left in his office were never anything more than a pen or perhaps a blank note pad. He might as well have not had an office all together, since he didn't use it. At least he had chairs, but so did the lobby.

I situated myself on my favorite chair, the one that sat next to the glossy desk and looked at the door. Taking my book out of my bag, I started to kill time.

Maybe ten minutes had passed when he opened the door. Huh; early today. I put the book down and stood up.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama." I stated formally.

He nodded solemnly. Huh. So apparently we weren't talking again. He walked over to his desk, and put his briefcase on it. Popping open the lock, he took out some files and began to go through them as he stalked around the room. His fingers turned the pages rapidly; reading through each document breezily.

I took my book out again.

For a long time, the only sound in the room was the slight rustle of pages being turned. Then he broke the silence.

"Take this over to room 287-B and tell them I'm done with it." My first real job. I smiled and took the folder from him.

My days of carousing would finally pay off. I knew the firm was divided into five sections; all numbered and lettered. The B wing was just down the hall. My heels clicked on the polished marble floors as I made my way down the busy corridor. Nodding and smiling at the people who greeted me; I followed the numbers engraved on the name plates that hung on the doors. _285…286….287. _

I knocked twice. A muffled "Come in" was heard from the other side; so I turned the handle.

An old man sat behind a desk quite similar to Sesshomaru's. Except this one was littered with multiple files and papers; and even had what looked like a couple of picture frames sitting on it. His hair was gray, and matched his beard; and his eyes seemed to almost pop out of his head.

"Sesshomaru-sama sent you this. He said he was done with it." I said, handing the folder to him.

The old man eyed the folder suspiciously. He raised a shaking hand and gestured for me to bring it closer. I did so. He examined the folder for a while; turning it over in his hands and flipping through the pages nonchalantly. His eyes sometimes narrowed in on individual parts of the papers, bringing out the deep set wrinkles on his face. He chuckled then.

"He cannot possibly be done with this. Tell him he might need it later…" he mused as he gave it back to me. I took the folder from him, expecting him to say more; but he was already back to reading the stack of papers that sat on his desk. A little dumbstruck, I walked back out the door and into the corridor. As I rounded the corner and emerged back into the lobby; I saw Sesshomaru walking away from his office. I sped up and caught him, staring into his placid face.

"He sent the folder back. He said you might need it …later.."

He stared at me for a second longer, then turned on his heel and walked back towards his office, thinking I would follow him – which I did. The folder still clutched in my hands, I mirrored his steps and found myself standing by the black glossy desk once more. I placed the folder on his desk. He shot a glance at it, then looked at me, then shifted his gaze to the lone clock that hung on the wall.

"Oh so you're not talking to me again?"

He lifted an eyebrow, annoyed. Good.

"Do you find any reason to talk?" he replied. I huffed audibly. "Apparently _you _don't."

He stalked towards me, until our shoes almost touched. Towering over me, he stared right into my eyes, brows furrowed. I suppressed the urge to take a step back. "Now please tell me how that is you business." He snapped, fully exploiting the effect he had on me. Then he stepped back, releasing me from the temporary paralysis he had me in.

I knew it was stupid. I knew I had no tangible proof on it in any way. But I didn't like to be pushed around by this asshole who thought he was so superior to me.

Maybe it would result badly. On instinct, I spoke.

"I know Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru, who had already reached the door, spun round and faced me. His scrutinizing eyes searched my face for god knows what. Then he smirked.

"No you don't." he said, before walking out the door – and leaving me standing in his vacant office with yet another question added to my overly long list.

….

….

….


	15. The Heart

_/a.n./ In case there is any confusion; yes, I did change the rating of the story. So now it's Rated M for violence and language (and perhaps other future implications)_

.

**Chapter 15**

.

_Kagome's POV_

.

_No you don't... No you don't... No you don't…._

Sesshomaru's words still plagued my mind the next day I walked into the building. Why he had uttered those three words… it was clear as mud. It was evident that he knew who I was talking about. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha. Sharing a last name, and now _this? _I just couldn't understand how...

After offering a kind "Good morning" to the receptionist, I headed for the elevator and pushed the call button. I half expected him to emerge out of the lift, carrying his ever-present cold demeanor; but found it was empty this morning. I stepped inside and sighed as the doors closed behind me. I had a feeling another day of silence awaited me on the 12th floor.

The doors opened in a couple of seconds, revealing the bustling lobby area I had grown accustomed to. Smiling and waving at people who greeted me, I made my way to Sesshomaru's office. I peered inside, thinking I would find the office vacant as always – and quickly resumed my formal posture when I saw that for once, Sesshomaru was actually there.

He didn't acknowledge my presence as I entered the room. A dozen folders were sprawled across his desk; along with stacks of papers and envelopes that added to the clutter. His eyes glued on the computer screen.

"You owe me an explanation." I mumbled. His head tilted up to glare at me for a second, before his eyes went back to the screen.

"Is that so?

I huffed in annoyance and plopped down on the couch in front of his desk, throwing my bag on the nearby coffee table.

"Sooner or later you're going to have to give me some answers…" I said, eyeing him suspiciously. My eyes shifted to the documents on his table.

"You can start by telling me what you have to do with the Shikon Camps." I started indignantly. He pushed the keyboard away from himself and narrowed his eyes.

"You could do the same."

He had me there. But how could I explain how I knew Inuyasha? I saw him raise his eyebrow, smirking. There was no way in fucking hell I was giving answers first.

"You first."

His face fell into his usual indifferent state. "Some people are thinking to sue the administration. We're helping them." Well I guess that was logical…

"Sue them? Why?" His eyes narrowed again.

"There have been some….incidents." he mused, drumming his fingers on the edge of his desk and staring at the computer screen once more. His jaw was set, his back ramrod straight. Something was off. I considered confronting him; but figured that by staying quiet and complacent, I might be able to avoid answering.

No luck there.

"Your turn."

"I know Inuyasha." I stated simply.

"You already told me that. How?"

"I met him." He rolled his eyes. I could tell he was getting frustrated. Good.

"_How?" _ he annunciated more clearly this time, obviously annoyed by my open-ended responses.

"What do you mean _how? _Is it unusual for me to meet someone?"

"Not for you… but for him, yes." He replied, his voice low. That's right… Inuyasha was half demon. I hadn't though much of that until now, but that was probably what Sesshomaru was implying.

"I talk to him…he's…a nice guy." I said in a small voice. His eyes grew wide at that. For once, he had lost his composure for more than one second. He didn't ask me how this time, though that was the obvious question here.

"You wear your heart on your hand." He huffed, returning his attention to the files on his desk. I shot him a quizzical look that he deliberately ignored. He wouldn't say more… I knew it. I got up promptly, picked up my bag, and approached the door. Throwing a glance at him over my shoulder, I saw he was already immersed in his work, as if this conversation had never even happened. I sighed and walked out of the office, shutting the door behind me.

I wore my heart on my hand, huh? Okay then.

….

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked me when I had finally managed to get into the back seat.

"Wherever the nearest tattoo parlor is."

The man hesitated for a second, eyeing me in the rearview mirror; then stomped on the gas pedal as the light turned green. It was still snowing, though it hadn't settled yet. The snow made me think of Inuyasha again. The possibility that he might be freezing to death at the moment was vivid in my mind. I shook the thought away. After all, it wouldn't do me or _him _any good to act paranoid.

I looked up at the already darkening sky and hoped I wouldn't lose my nerve by the time I got to the parlor.

The trip was short, thankfully. I paid the man in a hurry and almost ran to the door. The place was pretty much empty, except for a girl who didn't look much older than me, who sat behind a makeshift desk by the entrance. I approached her a little apprehensively and cleared my throat. She looked up from her magazine and gave me a half hearted "hello". I couldn't help but stare at the multiple piercings that adorned her face, and the tattoos that covered her arms and neck.

"I'm here to get a tattoo." I said, trying to keep the shake out of my voice.

"No shit?" she jeered and called for someone. A tall man appeared from behind a closed curtain a second later. "What?" he yelled.

"This girl here wants a tattoo." She said, doing nothing to hide the mocking amusement in her voice

"Send her over then."

She gave me a slight push that made me uneasy for some reason. I walked around the clutter of withered furniture that littered the small room and approached the man.

"So what do you want?" he asked, looking me over.

"A h-heart…" I muttered. "….in my p-palm." The man laughed and ushered me behind the curtain. Dammit, why did I have to be so pathetic? I sat on the low bench and waited for him to come over, trying to ignore the fact that he was holding a needle in his hand. I instinctively jerked my hand back. The man laughed again, and took it from my side, wiping my palm with a damp cotton swab.

"This might hurt a little you know, but you'll get over it." He said, perhaps trying to be reassuring. It didn't work. "So where exactly should it be?" he asked.

"Surprise me." I croaked through gritted teeth.

It didn't hurt as much as I had expected it to, but it was still irritating. Thank goodness it was over with soon. I got up slowly and inspected my hand, seeing the outline of a heart that was now engraved on the bottom corner of my palm.

"Thanks… how much?"

He shook it off. "I won't take payment for _that."_

I smiled at him and walked out the small parlor, my eyes still inspecting the inked-in heart. I was glad I hadn't lost my nerve too quickly.

As I fought to find a cab, my mind drifted back to Sesshomaru, and the secret he was going to so much trouble to hide. He hadn't exactly specified those "incidents"; though I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know. As far as I could tell, judging from the stuff Inuyasha had told me – they were probably not pretty. Still, I didn't like being kept in the dark. I never had.

I stared at the heart for a while, forgoing my search to find a taxi. Maybe Sesshomaru was right. I really did wear my heart on my hand.


	16. Armory

**Chapter 16**

.

_Inuyasha's POV_

_._

I sat on the cot with my elbows resting on my knees. My hands were at my temples. Fuck, my head hurt so bad. Miroku sat on the floor across from me, not speaking. I eyed the half empty can of beer that stood between us. I had never been one to drink too much - mostly because avoiding surprise furniture assaults was easier when sober, and a little because I could rarely get my hands on an actual drink. Even so, the beer helped numb the constant headaches I had been getting ever since my multiple encounters with the needles. Though I hadn't thought I deserved it – and still didn't for the matter – Miroku had managed to steal away a couple of cans from the stash across the room.

I never understood why the camps provided alcohol when they hardly ever even gave us water. Maybe they thought it would be easier to do drunk people in, if they needed to. Or, as I had recently learned, because they were _bored. _

I had always hated this place. I had hated it even before I was thrown in it. Now I still hated it; but it also intimidated me. More so now, then it ever had. Now that I knew a part of it; I wanted to know the rest. Only there was probably no way I could do that without getting myself killed. Maybe worse.

Apparently, anyone who knew the slightest bit of information here was tortured; or "deported" – whatever that meant. Either way, they both ended in death. The people who ran this place… I wondered how they had decided upon their occupations. I bet no one said they wanted to be mass murderers under the name of an administration when they were growing up. Messed up people running an even more messed up place. How wonderful.

"Miroku, what did you do before you got here?" I asked. Miroku met my gaze and smirked.

"Don't you mean _who?_" he said. I shook my head.

"No, I most definitely don't."

"Well, my dear Inuyasha, whether you mean it or not – I do not have an answer for "what". If you're asking about "who" on the other hand…" he chuckled. "…Well then that's another story." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Suit yourself."

"Ah.. my last.._conquest _let's say..was worth it though. Rich girl… architect… Pretty too, and smart. You don't find many like that.."

"Please spare me the details…" I grumbled. Miroku laughed.

"She had a sister too… though I never managed to get through to her.."

I harrumphed, and gave up. Miroku could go on like this for hours, unless I changed the subject.

"Do you know who runs this place?" I asked. He seemed thoughtful for a couple of seconds.

"A bunch of psychos I guess."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, no shit?"

"Why take a sudden interest in the people behind the madness?" he asked skeptically.

I got up slowly, just in case my head decided to spin out of orbit again. I took a few steps, until I was standing right next to Miroku – who was still sitting on the floor and staring blankly at me.

"Because I'm gonna find out."

He gave me an are-you-fucking-crazy kind of look that I insistently ignored. My sudden adrenaline – or stupidity – rush made me walk faster. I practically ran across the common room until I stood right in front of the door. No guards today. That was a first. I walked out the door and into the dark corridor that was beginning to seem familiar.

This time, when I felt the definite stab of the needle in my arm – I was ready for it.

.

xXx

.

I didn't wait for the hazy veil to lift off my mind this time. I forced my eyes to open, fully expecting to see the red eyed woman standing before me – then froze. A new set of eyes were peering at me.

"Kagura was right… you _are _a persistant one." The man before me mused. I didn't say anything – not that I _could _anyway…

"Not going to talk?" he said, circling me. All my reasons for running out of the common room had dissipated to moment I had opened my eyes; and now I was getting nauseous. Okay then, might as well gt used to the idea of dying.

"It's a pitty you know…" the man started. "You would have lived a lot longer if you had just pulled your nose out of other people's business…"

I snorted. "So what, you gonna kill me now?" I snapped. The man sneered.

"Not particularly." He sauntered over to a switch on the wall, his long hair flailing behind him. He shot a glance at me, then flicked the switch. I felt something stab into my wrist and work its way up my arms. I stared down at my wrists and saw that two iron bands were locked around it. My head started to go numb and my eyes rolled back in their sockets. The stabs continued, now having spread to every inch of my body. _Electrocution. _I thought. He was trying to fry my brains.

The pain stopped abruptly.

"Did that wake you up?"

I glared at him. "So what, you're gonna torture me to death then?" I growled. He flicked the switch again. The stabs had only just begun when he shut it down.

"Just remember that I hold the reins here." He sneered. The worst part was that he was right. There was nothing I could do. Not when I was cuffed to a chair while he had the power to electrocute me at will.

"I take it you know what happens to people who… know too much." He said.

"They die."

"Or get deported."

I stared at him blankly. Miss Red Eyes had told me the same thing. I still didn't know what the hell that meant though.

"Get to the point." I huffed. I saw his eyes flicker to the switch again.

"You see Inuyasha; my little experiment there should have killed you – but it didn't. I find that killing you now would be such a waste, considering the fact that you're so hard to kill. So, you're getting deported."

I cocked my head to the side and narrowed my gaze at him. He must have understood my silent question somehow.

"It means you'll get to go behind the wall."

For a brief moment I thought my ears were playing tricks on me. _Behind…the wall?"_ So they were letting me go? No… that couldn't be it. There had to be some other explanation; some benefit they would have of sending me to the outside.

"Why?" I asked, my eyed still on the man.

"We have a use for you." He stated simply. He approached me and pressed a panel on the side of the chair. With a small beep, the metal cuffs on my wrists broke open. This was my chance. I got ready to pounce on him; but then with a bang, the door opened, revealing two black clad guards. Fuck. Now I would get shot the moment I tried anything. I got up slowly and walked to the door obediently. Latching onto my arms, the men dragged me down the dark corridor. I didn't bother to resist.

Distant screams echoed in the corridors. Each one made me lurch. We must have been close to _the rooms. _The scent of blood and chlorine was severe. It burned my nostrils with every intake of breath. We were moving downward through the twisting and turning corridors and pathways. A definite sense of claustrophobia was creeping up on me. Finally, I began to make out a small light somewhere in the distance. It grew larger by the second, and the corridor soon opened up to a large room.

My eyes watered from the bright white fluorescent lights. As my vision slowly adjusted to the light; I became aware of my surroundings. Rows and rows of guns adorned the walls, along with a wide collection of knives and what looked like boxes of grenades. I stared around room - that really looked more like a mass armory.

The little pessimistic voice in the back of my brain started to make up scenarios on why the camps would need so many weapons.

Before I could even utter the thoughts now formulating in my head; someone shoved a gun into my arms.

.

.

/a.n./ _Only a couple of chapters left! Thank you so much for sticking with me all this time… Please review!_


	17. Two Sides

**Chapter 17**

.

_Kagome's POV_

_._

I returned from the cafeteria holding a cup of coffee in each hand, with a crumpled newspaper wedged under my arm. Pushing the door open with my foot, I stepped into Sesshomaru's office. He glanced up from the pile of papers scattered around his desk as I set one of the cups on his table, then plopped down on my favorite chair. Crossing my legs, I started to flip through the pages of the newspaper in pursuit of something remotely interesting to read, but came away cold. I guessed these would be the same mundane activities I would be entitled to for the rest of my stay here. Even delivering folders to random offices was better than this. At least it gave me something to do.

There was a knock on the door, and a moment later a head popped in. He waved his arm in the air a couple of times, showing the letters he had clutched in his hand.

"Bring them in." said Sesshomaru.

The man slowly entered the office, then after shooting me an annoyed glare, placed the envelopes on the desk and left. I supposed it was because I got to sit around all day while the other employees ran errands. Well, it wasn't like I had chosen this job… Hell no. In an ironically bittersweet way, it had chosen me.

.

It was almost past noon when Sesshomaru finally pushed his chair away from his desk and took a breath. The stirring caused me to lift my nose up from my book. The coffee was probably cold by now, but he gulped it down anyway.

"Want me to get you another one?" I asked, a little half heartedly.

"Never mind." he said gruffly, and drained the last remnant of his coffee. Once he was sated, he reached for the envelopes on the corner of his desk. He took the first one and ripped it open, staring at its contents for a second or two – then flung it to the other side of the table; repeating the action with the second.

He reached for the third envelope, then froze. Watching his eyebrows furrow; I followed his eyes and saw they were fixated on the little tag on the pack of the letter.

_- Shikon Camps Administration – _it read.

He took the letter in his hands gingerly, as if it were a dead animal. Before I could even register his movements though, he was already at the door. I threw my book onto the table and followed him, desperate to know why he had acted so scared, desperate to get the answers he wasn't giving me.

I found him banging on another office door quite close to his. The moment I had reached him, the door flung open and my father's face peered back at us. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome; is everything alright?" he asked, worry lacing his tone. Raising a slightly shaky hand, Sesshomaru held the envelope out to my father. I watched as he read the back, watched as his brows kitted together.

"Have you opened it?" he asked. Sesshomaru shook his head. He turned on his heel and ushered for us to come in.

I had never been in my father's office before. When I was really young, he used to bring me to work on occasion; but I didn't remember much. Unlike my boss's study, father's desktop was littered with picture frames, and paintings hung on the walls. It still bared the same edgy look that Sesshomaru's had; but the frames and pictures softened it all.

Father sat at his desk as Sesshomaru hovered over him, eyes still fixed on the letter. I say my father gulp, then open the envelope. Inside, there was a single sheet of paper, and one would think it was completely empty if they didn't look closely. From where I stood, in front of the desk, I could clearly see the two words etched on the bottom.

_Be careful._

Realization flooded Sesshomaru's face; as both I and my father stared at him blankly.

"Call the police. Tell them there might be an emergency." Sesshomaru said gravely. My father's shock was probably mirrored on mine.

"But.. the letter?"

"A warning." He said; then he walked out the door. I followed him back to his office, leaving my father to make the calls.

"What do you mean a _warning?" _I asked incredulously, still unable to put the puzzle pieces together. He stopped dead in his tracks and spun around, fully facing me.

"Remember I told you we were suing the Shikon Camps? Well, they're not exactly happy about that." He spat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Inuyasha's POV_

_**.**_

The gun strapped to my back cut into my shoulder. The two guards walked behind me, and the point of one's rifle jabbed into my arm with every step. I shoved my hands deep in my jeans' pockets to keep them from trembling. I didn't think that would be appreciated in this situation. No, definitely not.

It felt like we were moving upwards, though I couldn't be sure; not when I had a twenty pound piece of metal strapped to my back. The long haired man walked in front of me through the poorly lit corridors, leading the way to god knows where.

We stopped abruptly then. My eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the darkness, so I couldn't quite tell if the rest of the tunnel just didn't have any lighting or if we had come to a dead end. It was probably the latter. The man stepped forward and probed the wall in front of him, evidently in search for something. There was a metallic screech, then a small green light flashed briefly. He turned around and blinked a couple of times as the left side of the tunnel moved with a puff of dust and pebbles. It slid on invisible railings until there was a gap big enough to let one person pass. He walked to the opening and slipped through, disappearing from sight.

I stood there dumbly until one of the guards jabbed my leg with his rifle. I jolted forward, cussing audibly, and went through the opening in the wall. Emerging into a room that looked a little like an industrial garage, I found myself face to face with the long haired man. The fluorescent lights that rimmed the corners of the ceiling threw shadows across his face – accenting his features. He seemed thoughtful for a second as he glanced around the room.

"Get into that one." He ordered, pointing towards a large van with black tinted windows.

I obeyed wordlessly. No good would come from defiance when I was in such close proximity with two armed men and a probable psychopath. Not even with a gun – which I still had no idea how to use.

Four other men were sitting in the van when I pulled myself in. Other inmates, I supposed. All had disheveled clothes and rather sunken features. I had a sudden notion that they had visited _the rooms _before coming here. They didn't speak, nor did they look at each other – or me. They simply stared at their shoes in remote silence.

I took a seat on the furthest corner of the van, away from the others. That's when I noticed a lithe figure seated across from me. Red eyes glanced up at me. Fuck. It had taken me a second to recognize her, and when I finally did, I had to fight to suppress the urge to strangle her that burned inside me. Her expression was different though… Her eyes were….remorseful… Huh. So psycho bitches could feel remorse too? That was a shocker.

"Oh, so you're here, are you mutt?" she mused in a lifeless tone; somehow still managing to make the comment mocking.

"Missed me?" I grumbled, turning away.

"Not particularly."

I scoffed. It was much easier to sit with her when I wasn't tied to a chair though, that was for sure. The long haired man stepped into the van and looked around idly.

"Ah Naraku, you're joining the expedition today?" said the woman. He grinned and took the seat next to her. She turned away from him, still sulking.

The engine started minutes later and the door to the van slid shut. It was complete darkness for a while, then someone thought to turn on the light. I risked a glance at the black haired man – "Naraku" apparently – and saw that he was eyeing the other four quizzically.

"So why us?" I asked skeptically. To be honest, I really was curious.

"You're harder to kill…" said Naraku matter-of-factly, then he added "..plus, you do not completely lack a brain." He shot a look at a man in the corner of the vehicle; a look clearly meant to say "well, maybe not really." I laughed, but it lacked humor. Oh, so I was harder to kill, was I? What a pleasant thought.

That was most likely what they were hoping for anyway. They were probably just hoping I would get killed somewhere along the way. It occurred to me that I had no idea where the hell we were going anyway, but I didn't dwell on that fact. It only made my hands shake more vigorously.

It was silent in the van for a while, the only sound the purr of the engine. The windows prohibited us from seeing anything outside, so I hadn't the faintest clue of where we were or where we were headed. In front of me, "red eyes" fidgeted uncomfortably. She too held a gun in her hand, though it was much smaller than the chunk of metal I was entitled to carry. She drummed her fingernails against the side of it. _Her_ hands didn't shake.

"So what are our orders _boss?_" I asked sardonically, hoping to replace some of my anxiety with information. For a second, just a second, I saw Naraku's hand twitch towards the trigger. He glared at me; then his lips curved up into a sly smirk.

"Kill them. All of them." He stated simply.

The other men didn't seem surprised at all. They already knew. So Naraku had wanted it to be a surprise for me…. Well, if his objective had been to catch me off guard, he had certainly succeeded. My brows knitted together as I turned away from him. The gun on my back suddenly felt like it weighed a ton. Sure, I had been pretty sadistic about the Meatsack's death; but the simple fact that I didn't know who I was ordered to kill, put a huge lump in my stomach.

I glanced up at Red Eyes and saw she was still looking away. Her small hands were clutched around the gun, knuckles white against the cool metal. She seemed tense, for some reason I couldn't place. She wouldn't have hesitated a second if she had had to kill _me… _

Naraku checked his watch.

"Get you guns out." He ordered, voice icy.

I did as I was told and pulled the strap over my head, freeing the gun from my back. The relief that came with the weight lifting off my back dissipated immediately. So this was it. Now, all I had to do was _kill them all._ Maybe it was the claustrophobia, maybe it was the fact that the other four guys were already readying themselves for assault, or maybe it was just the fact that I didn't know what the fuck I was supposed to do now – I began to hyper venerate. I took the gun into my hands and fumbled to find the trigger.

_Kill them, all of them… _

For a split second, my mind wandered back to the people I was leaving behind – because, without a doubt, I would die today. My mother, who I hadn't seen in so many years, a half brother who could be anywhere on earth right now, Miroku, who was now probably wondering where the hell I was… Kagome… Kagome, who I would never get to talk to again…

I stopped that thought cold. If I let my mind wander now, it would do me in faster than I would prefer. My shaking hand found the trigger and I rested my forefinger on the side, ready to pull at any moment.

The van started to speed up, and the gun rattled in my arms. I closed my eyes in an effort to block out the thoughts in my head. Now would most likely be a good time to fry my brain. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Naraku nod to Red Eyes.

I expected the van to stop at any moment, since we were obviously close to our destination. Then out of nowhere, it crashed. I felt myself jolt forward as I struggled to hang onto something. I looked over at Naraku and saw him put his hand on the trigger, his face still placid. After the whole initial shock of it was over, I realized the van _had_ in fact, finally stopped. The door opened with a screech, and as the light flooded the van, I heard the screams.

.

.

.

_/a.n./ Sorry for the late update, but as I told you before, for the next month or two my life will be pretty hectic. There are only a few more chapters left to go! Thank you so much for supporting me all this time, I really appreciate it…. Please review, it encourages me to write faster…_


	18. Blood and Glass

**Chapter 18**

.

_Inuyasha's POV_

.

The van seemed to get a hundred times more claustrophobic, even though the door was now open. Maybe it was the fact that everyone but me had readied their guns, or maybe it was that scream that still echoed around the walls and bounced in my head… either way, my stomach started to churn. It must have had taken less than a second for these thoughts to register, then Naraku yelled:

"Start off from the top floor and work your way down!"

I watched as he jumped out of the van, followed by the other men. The seemed pretty eager to follow him – maybe a little too eager to be considered normal. Red eyes went right before me, then I took a breath and stepped out. My eyes having adjusted to the darkness of the van, the bright light blinded me for a second, and my eyes unfocused. Once I had gotten my vision back to normal, I realized we seemed to be amidst a room that looked like a hotel lobby. Half of something that had once probably been a front desk was broken into chunks; and marble fragments were spread across the polished floors. One side of the van was caved in – from where it had made contact with the wall of the building, and it had left skid marks on the floor.

I blinked, and for a moment I felt like this was a hallucination – like the ones they used in _the rooms _back at the camps. It felt like this was a simulation, designed to create fear and despair – another punishment for sneaking into forbidden corridors.._. _The smell of blood hit me then, forcing me back into reality, where the _very _real prospect of killing people was once more shoved in my face. I saw the rest of the group, already across the hall, and sprinted off towards them. The elevator arrived with a _ding_, and they all piled in. Naraku jammed his finger on a backlit number " 12" on a panel.

_12 floors… _ I thought.

_12 floors full of people I'll have to murder. _Now I wished Red Eyes had actually killed me in that empty office. It would have been easier. Those days seemed so far back now, even though it had most likely only been a couple of weeks.

I had heard people say that life turned into slow motion when you were in a situation like this. Oh how wrong they had been… everything seemed accelerated as adrenaline and fear washed over me in giant waves. I spotted Red Eyes standing in the far corner of the elevator, sulking again. I looked again and saw her hand on the trigger, ready to pull.

The chrome plated doors opened wide; and two distinctive scents hit me at once.

Panic rose inside me as I registered who they belonged to. Pure panic and fear.

Then the guns went off.

Several people fell to the floor before my eyes, some clutching their arms or legs, and some already motionless. More screams erupted from the bystanders as the bullets continued to fly. My eyes unfocused as the rusty scent of blood filled my nostrils. It burned. I held my gun forwards and shot, aiming at nowhere in particular; just trying to look like I was actually doing what I was supposed to do. The large glass window to the left of the room shattered into a million tiny shard. A tall man, who had been standing behind a large plant near it – screamed and clutched as his eyes. I saw the blood seeping through his fingers and turned away. Even when I didn't aim at people, I harmed them.

It wasn't until a door opened, that I realized the two scents I had picked up before had gotten considerably stronger. My head whipped around to see two people standing in a doorway, equal masks of horror set on their faces.

The scent of blood was getting thicker by the second, as more people fell to the floor in heaps. I saw two of the men run for the stairs, already moving on to the next floor. Just as they went down, a group of people – clad in navy blue uniforms and all bearing guns- appeared in the elevator. No sooner had I registered their appearance, that two of them crippled to the ground. One lurched back from the two that had been shot, lost his balance and tumbled down the stairs. Naraku let out a cynical laugh, as more bullets flew their way. In less than thirty seconds, the police force was dead.

I turned back to the scene unfolding before me in dizzying speed. Red eyes, was standing right in front of me, staring at me. Her eyes were pained, almost pitying. Very clearly, I saw her mouth the word _run._

Three bullets went through her chest at the same time. I whirled around, and saw Naraku standing about thirty feet behind her, gun still raised. My stomach twisted again. He had killed her without even stopping to blink. Killed her without a second thought. The gun slipped out of my hand and fell to the floor with a _clank _that went unheard by the others. Red eyes had already dragged herself to the corner of the room, leaving a fresh trail of blood behind her. Someone hovered over her. It was a shock to see that he was unharmed. Silver hair ruffled in the wind that blew through the broken window as he stared down at the woman who was now bathed in her own blood. Red eyes raised her head to look at him; and for a second, just a second, I thought I saw her lips curve into a smile. Her head fell back then, the broken fragments of glass cutting into her face as her head hit the ground. Blood trickled down her lips, and the man watching over her flinched.

I aimed another shot at a statue in the far corner of the room, but missed and hit a frame instead. It fell off its hook and crashed to the ground, adding new fragments to the pile of glass on the floor.

The girl who had been standing next to the silver haired man, shrieked.

I knew her. Perhaps if the scent of blood had overpowered hers from the start, I wouldn't have recognized her at all. But I did, and hearing her scream made me make up my mind. My eyes darted around the room, searching for my gun among the debris. I found it lying under a fine sheet of glass; and picked it up

I turned around slowly, now standing behind Naraku and the other two men who were still shooting at any moving object they saw. My hands didn't shake this time as I raised the gun high in front of me. I shot. Once, twice, thrice…

He fell to the floor, long black hair spreading across his back like a blanket. His fault for being over confident.

I took a couple of steps towards him. The bullets had stopped, and the two other men had fallen silent. I took a couple more steps until I was directly above the bastard behind it all. I flipped his face over with my foot. His eyes were slightly unfocused, and his breath was coming in short shallow gasps. The gun that had killed so many people in the course of minutes, lay a couple feet away from him, out of his reach.

I eyed the gun in my hand. I had only shot about five times. I still had a good number of bullets to go. One part of me told me I was wrong, that killing him would only get me in more trouble. Trouble didn't bother me, not anymore. Another; perhaps more sadistic part of me overpowered it. A life spent in the Shikon camps beyond the border, imprisoned by a thirty foot wall, and under constant pressure – it hardened you.

I didn't so much as blink as I wasted the remainder of my bullets poking holes through his body. Blood oozed down from his wounds as I pulled the trigger over and over again, until I had no more bullets left. His eyes were still open, staring blankly in to space. I looked at the gun in my hands in disgust, and threw it to the side.

"Now who's hopeless?" I muttered as I stared at his wasted body.

Turning around on my heel, the whole scene hit me in that second. People were sprawled across the floor, mostly covered in blood. Others stood over them, sobbing or trying to comfort those with a couple more breaths left in them.

The girl who I had recognized immediately stood in the far corner of the room, eyes shut tight. I felt my gut twist one last time. My eyes caught onto Red Eyes' unmoving figure near the window, with the silver haired man knelt beside her.

I walked over to them tentatively. She had warned me. I at least owed her a prayer. The man raised his head as he heard my approach. He glared at me; his face constricted, jaw set. Hate burned in his gaze, as he first looked to the dead woman at his feet, then back to me.

Just what I would expect from my brother –of-sort.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned away, back to the elevator.

As the doors closed on me, I caught one last glimpse of her, sitting in the corner with her knees pulled to her face. Whatever chance – or more accurately _dream _ - I had had, faded away as the doors closed.

After what felt like a year, they re-opened, revealing before me, the first scene I had arrived in. I could hear the distant sound of police cars, and knew I would have to act fast. I sprinted for the hole in the wall the van had opened. Stepping over the debris of marble and stone, I tried to ignore the battered arm protruding out of the rocks.

The scent of blood should have gotten fainter as I ran, leaving the building with who knows how many dead people in it behind. Though the dead didn't' concern me as much as the living…

She had been there. It was as clear as the blood stains on my hands. And also as bitter.

I should have known that the universe would be against me at all times. It had been against me from the moment I had been born. That legacy…. It had followed me all the way up to this point.

_Kagome…. _I thought.

I would never be able to see her. Not after what I had done in front of her. There had been the remote possibility of actually meeting her when I had stepped onto the 12th floor of the building - when her scent had fist hit me. Now it was gone. Because I couldn't bear to look at her face even if I had the chance anymore. Not when I had skewered a man with bullets right in front of her eyes.

_Kagome…. _

I would miss her.

I would miss that unmistakable sense excitement I had felt whenever I had seen a pebble flying over the wall.

.

.

.

_**/a.n./ Only two more chapters to go! My final exams are this week, so I'll probably be able to update a little sooner next time… Thank you for all your support guys, it really means a lot to me… Please review!**_


	19. Knowing Them

**Chapter 19**

.

_Kagome's__POV_

.

I pulled into the familiar pathway and made my way through the thick foliage that flanked the road on both sides. Overgrown branches protruded out of the forest, blocking away the little bit of sun that managed to reach the road beneath them.

I stopped the car at the edge of the meadow and sighed. My hands fell of the steering wheel and set themselves upon my lap. Catching a glimpse of myself in the  
>rear view mirror, I brushed my fingers along the dark circles that had formed<br>under my eyes. I hadn't really gotten much sleep these last few days… Go  
>figure. But even though my face was tired, my hair limp and my appearance overall a little disheveled; I was still hanging in there.<p>

I stared at my reflection a second longer, pushed the flashbacks into a secluded corner of my mind and stepped out of the car into the fresh winter air. The wind played with the snowflakes atop high tree branches and swirled them around in front of my face as I watched their dance. I pulled my coat tighter around my body and rubbed my hands together in hopes of providing the heat my gloves would have given me – had I not forgotten them at home.

My eyes followed the edge of the meadow, where the level land gave way to the aged forest. Nobody had touched the forest for centuries it seemed. It was the only place I knew that wasn't marred by human hands. The border was a place that nobody bothered to come to, especially after the wall was built. Maybe they hoped tall trees would block it from sight. The wall _did _emit a strong air of unease; but it didn't bother me as much as it once had. The meadow was a gift to me; a place where I could be myself; where the fake smiles and forced consent reserved for my family could give way to serenity.

I drank in the beauty of it, wondering how a simple wall could make so much difference in… well every way. It was still hard to believe that a Camp existed just a couple yards away from where I stood. That fact alone should have been disconcerting, but that too didn't bother me in the slightest. I guess I had just developed an acceptance of criminals. Perhaps slightly more than "acceptance".

My mind was blurry – courtesy of three near sleepless nights in a row. Maybe I would become an insomniac when this was all over; if it would ever be. Memories were hard to  
>erase. Sleep was a luxury I couldn't afford anymore. No, I'd rather keep my eyes open, and my subconscious very much closed.<p>

I walked across the meadow to the wall, my footsteps breaking through the fine layer of snow that covered the grass. The little cuts in my arms stung a little in the wind, but I ignored the irritation. Instead, I crouched down and picked up a small pebble that lay in front of me. I flung in over in one swift motion, watching it shrink from sight. I leaned my back against the cold rocks and waited for the pebble to return, as it always did.

A couple of minutes had to pass before I decided to throw another pebble. Perhaps he had arrived after the first pebble had fallen, and he was waiting for a signal. I couldn't help but notice that he always had a way of knowing when I was here. I hadn't given much thought to it before, but now that the pebbles weren't yet returning to me, my mind had apparently decided to bring that up.

I raised my arm again ready to throw – then stopped. The silence of the meadow had been disturbed. The sound of an engine reached my ears, and I whirled around. The sound got louder and louder until a sleek black car appeared in the narrow forest pathway.

My breathing quickened. Out of all the times I had been here, I had never had any company on my side. The windows were tinted, barring my vision. The car stopped a short way away from mine, and the door opened slowly. A head of silver hair poked from inside it. The body attached to it got out and slammed the door shut, brushing off the dust from his suit. Ah that suit, how it brought back memories.

"_Sesshomaru?"_ I asked incredulously.

"That's Mr. Taisho to you." He snapped. I folded my arms across my chest and scoffed.

"No more work, no more boss." I inquired, watching his eyes narrow.

"I take it you know _why_ there's no more work?"

My face fell. Of course I did – though I didn't want to know, didn't want to _remember _why I could stay at home now. It certainly wasn't by choice. That suit wasn't doing me any favors in this situation...

Sesshomaru understood my silent answer. He sauntered over to me, walking over my footsteps in the snow. He looked up at the wall towering over us. His eyes followed along the ridge, trailing along the rocks and boulders that made up the structure. I sighed and threw the pebble in my hand across. He eyed me quizzically; I just shook my head. He didn't need to know about that too.

We stood there in silence for a while, both of us staring at the mass of boulders before us. None of my pebbles returned to me, to my dismay. For some reason, I didn't  
>expect them to either.<p>

"Are you hoping you'll hit someone with those?" Sesshomaru asked after I had launched a good dozen more pebbles across the ridge.

"Not exactly." I mumbled, burying my hands in my jeans' pockets.

"So what it is you're trying to do?"

I averted my gaze, then answered his question with one of my own. "Why are you here?"

He kept staring at the wall for a while, his lips pressed together in a tight line.

"I've always wondered what the wall looked like," he said in a hushed tone. "…and also what's behind it; but I guess there's really no way to know about that… unless you get arrested that is…"

"You know someone back there don't you?"

His head whipped around the stare at my face, brows furrowed in confusion.

"I know you do… That woman with the red eyes, you know her don't you?" I mused. His shoulders slumped. It was the first time I had ever seen him look hopeless. The straight line of his back and the mocking curve of his lips were gone, and they had taken away his strength with them.

"Knew." He said solemnly. "But I might still know someone, if he's still there…I doubt it though."

"Who?" I asked. He looked to me, then to the wall. His eyes seemed to pierce through the stones to the place that lay beyond.

"Tell me, how did you get to know my... hmm... _brother_?"

My eyes shot open at his words. _Brother? _ "Inuyasha is your brother?"

"Half brother to be exact."

I turned away from him, now facing the wall again. So I had been right all along then. They really had had a connection; though a bigger one than I had assumed.

"You still didn't answer my question. How do you know him?" Seshomaru pressed.

I ignored him completely and threw another rock over to the other side.

"He won't come back you know…" Sesshomaru said after about half an hour. His usual icy tone had been replaced by something remarkably close to understanding, even though his face was still placid.

It should have shocked me, but it didn't. Somehow I had known it all along. My lips twisted into a small half smile. It was bittersweet really, because I hadn't really known Inuyasha all that much, hadn't had the chance to know him truly. I bent down and took another small pebble into my hand, twisting it around in my fingers. My eye caught Sesshomaru's, and he raised an eyebrow.

I never said anything else to him, but I would say he understood my silent answer as I raised my arm high above my head once more and threw the pebble to the other side.

…

Sesshomaru's prediction had been well placed after all. The pebble never returned… Unlike me. Maybe it was the good memories, the hours spent frolicking in the meadow, the remembrance of the crumpled papers that still lay under my mattress in my apartment… Maybe it was only the silence of the meadow; but for whatever the reason, I found myself coming back to the wall often. Each time I would throw another pebble, and each time it would stay there.

In time, you got used to it all. It became a ritual of sort. It became the only real proof that a while ago, there had been a real purpose for my almost daily visits to the wall. They had now turned into mindless wanderings around the grass plains and walks among the thick woven trees. Every other time I would find the will to scribble down a couple of words on a notepad. Most of the letters were smudged, the ink spreading at some points. By the time I got home, the words would be half unreadable.

I never really got tired of the wall. And as winter slowly morphed into summer, it became the only reminder of a man I once... knew.

.

.

.

.

_/a.n./ It feels good to finish this chapter. The next one will be the last, and the epilogue. I would appreciate some feedback on this one; because I basically re-wrote it three times, so I hope it turned out all right. _

_Secret Note: I'm thinking of a sequel, but I'm procrastinating on it… so I'd like to have your thoughts on that too… Thank you!_


	20. Epilogue

**Chapter 20 – Epilogue**

**.**

**.**

Leaves were already starting to turn yellow by the time he walked into the clearing. Wind rustled the leaves that hung limply on untouched branches, picking them up and swirling them around in the air. Large white puffs were rolling by after weeks of clear skies; and for the first time - he didn't see the gray smoke mingling with the clouds.

_Two years..._ He thought bitterly, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his corduroy jacket.

He hadn't been blind for two years. He had seen the news, caught glimpses of headlines in the papers. He had heard whispers in corner pubs, heard people talking about it on the trains, in the streets... There had even been times when people had asked him about it at the bar. He would always shrug them off. Of course they had no way of knowing where he had come from, but it still pissed him off when they asked if he knew anything about the wall - and its recent state so to speak.

It was ironic really, how he had been imprisoned in that place; only to see it crumble down before him not long after. It was almost like a joke - a bad one at that.

Life seemed to have a lot of those reserved for him; and its last one had been the wall.

Apparently, life had decided to say: Oh yeah, the wall's gonna be shut down in about ten years anyway: why don't we just confine this poor little half breed to chains while we're at it and call it "for life". Make him miserable through his adolescence. Then we can just throw in a bit of torture and _voila_! You got yourself a wasted life!

Sick bastard.

As if life needed more reasons to mock him.

He huffed as he walked towards the mass of boulders, now nothing more than a distant reminder of a life he used to have. They hadn't taken it down - to his surprise. It still stood tall, almost 30 feet of ominous rocks. The camps had been shut down, the prisoners deported.

Ah what an unlucky choice of words for those who knew what it could mean. Being _deported_ - well didn't that bring back memories? He had heard that trials had been undergone, to determine the future of those stationed at the camps. Most had been set free. He guessed the courts had decided that they had had enough to last them a long, long time...

And he had just… disappeared. And nobody had come after him.

He reached the wall in a matter of seconds, and looked up. He had a sudden mental flash of a girl standing in his spot, looking up at the rim. His eyes raked the ground for a pebble; then finding one – he threw it across to the empty land that lay beyond. He smirked to himself a little, and sorted to walking along the ridge.

His arm hanging in the air at his side, fingers brushing against the rocks; he walked along the wall. Some rocks jutted out towards him, and he pulled on them lightly as they approached. It was disconcerting to be here. He couldn't help but feel like guards in black uniforms would come storming after him any second. His fears were unfounded for of course, and he knew it. They were gone, all of them. No more guards, no more chains.

His sleeve caught on a rough edge of one of the protruding rocks then, and he yanked it back. To his surprise, the stone moved along with him. He stopped in his tracks and pulled on the stone a little more, watching it pop out of place and tumble to the ground. He peered into the gaping hole it left, fully expecting some sort of secret passageway to open, but instead found a tiny folded paper lying in the empty socket.

His hands reached for the paper, and he shook it open. His eyes skimmed over the words, and he found his mind reeling back to incoherent memories. The slant in the writing was unmistakable; and even if his semi-delusional mind was making that up– he knew he wasn't mistaken about her scent. It was faint, but it was still there.

He stared at the withered page blankly for what felt to him like hours, though it had probably only been a couple of minutes. He drank in the scent, carving it into his brain once more; then stuffed it into his pocket and headed for the pathway out of the meadow. He had no more reason to stay there.

He relished the feeling of the wind in his face as he ran along the road, closing his eyes as gusts of air wafted over him. He loved to run, loved it more than anything. His feet carried him effortlessly until he hit asphalt. He had seldom seen any cars here; a couple whizzed past every now and then, but most of the time it was empty.

Still, he was cautious. It would still be weird to see someone running at almost two hundred miles an hour – and he hated being too conspicuous. His place was among the shadows, where secrets melted into the darkness and made you invisible. He walked from there. That was one of the few perks of being half demon. You could walk for hours and hours without an ounce of fatigue.

His only goal was to reach the train station before the last one out of the city departed. He had been here too long anyway, and his instincts screamed at him to get out as fast as he could. His instincts had never lied to him; and the times he had defied them – he had always managed to find himself amidst a bloodbath. Or an electrocuted chair. Point taken.

Yamanote Station wasn't exactly what he would call a long way away. It only took him a couple hours to reach it on foot. It would have taken less if the streets were less crowded. If you dropped a coin on the sidewalk; you would find it pressed against the ground, resembling a flattened sheet of metal a second later. He didn't like large crowds – they reminded him too much of the common room at the camps. Somehow he always found himself expecting a chair to be hurled at him or something.

He walked inside the building, trying to move through the crowd without stepping on anyone. Too crowded again. He made his way through seemingly endless lines of people, maneuvering his way across random vendors and stands in a failed attempt at getting to the trains. Then it hit him, like a ten ton boulder right in the face.

Her scent.

The same scent that had been on the folded paper. He was taller than most people, but it was still hard to see anything through the sea off bustling people. Saturday morning; what a wonderful time he had chosen to come to the city.

He spotted her then, a couple yards away – sitting at a table. He cut across random lines, pushing people to the sides as he tried to reach her. After much swearing and complaining, he managed to get closer. A line had formed in front of her table, and he could practically hear the excited chattering from this far away. His eyes fixated on her, and he felt his heart twist. He was so close.

Her hair had grown in the past few years, now hanging well past her waist. She was smiling at the person in the front of the line; then he watched absently as she took the book from the boy's hand and wrote something in it. A pang of unreasonable jealousy radiated through his body at the scene – until he realized that she was doing the same thing for everyone in the queue. Huh, so she was signing books. He sighed and approached the table, picking up a book from the neatly stacked pile and getting into line behind a middle aged woman.

It didn't take that long for him to reach the front. He held out the book to her, and she took it from him without glancing at his face.

"Who should I make it out to?" she asked politely.

"Inuyasha."

He saw her hand falter on the title page, and she looked up. The pen fell from her grasp, splattering ink over the page. Recognition, confusion and fear flashed across her face all at the same time. She composed herself then, and shook her head.

"No, no, no…" he heard her muttering to herself. If he wasn't so uncomfortable, he would have found the situation funny. Instead, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded paper. She eyed him suspiciously as he dropped it on the table in front of her. Eyes still on her face, she unfolded it and stared at the page. He watched as her eyes bulged, then she looked up at him – that same expression of confusion etched into her face.

"You were there…." She mused, her voice hushed. Inuyasha had never been a man of many words, so he just nodded – knowing that she was talking about the mass murder in the tower.

"Inuyasha…" she mused, testing the name on her lips. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. He could have easily said that he had followed her scent; but he felt that she didn't need any more shocks today. So instead, he reached for her hand resting on the table and held her palm up.

"Because," he started, tracing the outline of the heart that had been inked into her palm. "You said that you would wear your heart on your hand."

Yes, that was a better explanation than telling her he was a freak. Much better. He could see the tears starting to well in her chocolate eyes, and his heart lurched in his chest once more. But he couldn't give in. He _wouldn't _give in. He pulled away from her and took a step back, towards the trains.

"I gotta go…" he said awkwardly, twisting his hands together. Her eyes widened again, and pain flashed through his mind. He didn't trust his voice enough to speak, so he just turned away.

"Keep it." He heard her whisper behind her. He turned around slowly, and saw her holding out the crumpled page to him. He took a step towards her, and reached for it. His hand closed over hers as he felt her push the little folded poem into his hand. He gave her hand a squeeze meant to be reassuring, then backed away again. Her hand would tightly around his wrist.

A buzzer went off behind him, warning the passengers that the train would leave in thirty seconds. He flinched a little. He always seemed to leave her after a buzzer. She seemed to recall it too. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. She snapped it shut, frustrated. He gently pulled her fingers off his wrist, giving them another small squeeze. Her hand fell back to her side.

Another buzzer went off. Ten more seconds. He turned away from her when he saw he tears slowly start to stream down her cheeks.

He was strong, but not that strong. He had to go, and he knew that if he looked at her a second longer, he wouldn't be able to leave. He broke into a run and jumped onto the train just as the metal plated doors closed behind him. It was mostly empty inside. An aged man sat in the front, a newspaper held close to his face. Then there was a young woman, and a child that looked to be about three years old in the far corner. He took a seat near a window, the weight of leaving Kagome behind – yet again – crashing down on him.

But he didn't regret it. It was better if he left. Better for both of them. The paper was still clutched in his hand, bearing her scent. He put it back in his pocket for safekeeping. A third buzzer went off, and the train lurched forward.

He watched from the window as the city of Tokyo slowly shrank before his eyes, the buildings now resembling a stack of metallic match boxes – all bathed in the morning light. The houses thinned out after a while, and large grassy plains and rice fields started to zoom past him. His hand rested on his pocket, as if he were drawing energy from the paper.

Maybe he shouldn't have been sitting there staring out the window that moment. The train - and wherever it was heading to - might not have been the perfect place.

But he knew that there were far worse places he could be.

.

.

OWARI

.

_**/a.n./ Well there it is folks! Out journey has come to an end! I'm really sorry to everyone who was expecting a happy ending, but I really didn't want to finish it off with a cliché. But, as I mentioned in the previous chapter – I'm thinking of a sequel – so the story isn't quite over yet. But as I said, I will only write a sequel if you guys really want me to. **_

_**I would just like to thank everyone who stuck with me all this time - through their wonderful reviews and favorites. They mean the world to me. Hope to see you another time! Thanks!**_

_**Please review, just one last time… **_


	21. Sequel?

_**Sequel?**_

_._

_._

_Hey everyone! First of all, thank you all for your reviews and favorites. You cannot believe how much they mean to me. They have been my encouragement throughout this story aaaannd….they also encouraged me to __**write the sequel!**_

_So yeah, the prologue + first chapter of the sequel to Behind The Wall has been published under the name of "__**From the Shadows**__"._

_You can just search for it, or you can find it at: _ s/8244475/1/From_the_Shadows

_Thank you!_

_-Kyoyama Daphne_


End file.
